Hidden Secrets
by underc0vergirl
Summary: *Chapter 13 posted* The lives of some of our favorite svu detectives are turned upside down when the past returns to face them and secrets are revealed to loved ones. What will happens when someone catches them? *DISCLAMER, I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is something new. I'm still writing New Lives & Lost Friends, but the idea for this story popped into my head, so let me know what you think of this.

* * *

My life is perfect or so I thought. I live in a huge house in Manhattan with my parents. I'm an only child which I've always seen as a huge plus. I've grown up getting everything I wanted and always had the best of everything. I didn't know any better. Dance, gymnastics, cheerleading lessons, the best prep schools, nicest clothes and jewelry. When I turned sixteen I got a brand new Mercedes-Benz SUV, even though I only had my permit. I turned seventeen four months ago, my birthday is May 8th. I had an amazing boyfriend, Jake Ryland; he's only five months older then me. My parents kicked me out, a month after my seventeenth birthday when I found out I was pregnant. The loaded up my car without me even knowing. They gave me half the money I would have received on my twenty-first birthday and left me in an apartment; they just dumped me in some random apartment building. I remember like it was yesterday.

My dad told me he was taking my car for an oil change, told me to get dressed that my mom wanted to take me shopping. I threw on a new outfit I had bought the day before, ran the straightener threw my dark brown locks and applied my makeup. I walked down the steps to the main floor, grabbed a light coat and walked out the front door. Not knowing that, that would be the last time I would ever stand in that house. I saw that my mother had chosen to take the driver rather than actually drive, so I hoped in the back seat of one of our many town cars. I heard my mother telling the driver, that we would be going to the usual shopping centers as I put my headphones into my ears and turned on my iPod. My mom bought me a few new outfits and pairs of shoes and boots. My mom told me she had to make one last stop to see a friend before we returned home. We pulled up in a parking lot of an apartment complex. I thought I saw my car but I just shook it off. We took the elevator to the 4th floor, went to apartment 4B. My dad answered the door and I became very confused. My mom told me to take a seat on the couch, and then they both came over and sat on the couch opposite me.

My dad then told me that this was my apartment, that all of my stuff filled the rooms of this apartment and that there were still a few more boxes of my stuff in my car. He handed me an envelope, he said that it held all my new banking information. Then my mom began to speak and she said,

"_**We are sorry but we can't deal with this. People knowing that our seventeen year old daughter is pregnant will badly wreck our image in society. We can't live like this, we thought if we raised you right that you wouldn't take on the actions of your mother—"**_

"_**But you are my mother."**_

"_**Taylor are adopted; your mother had you when she was sixteen. She wanted a better life for you but we didn't sign up for this. So we are cutting you off, your father made you a new banking account it holds half of your trust fund. You will live here; it's paid for the first two years. As of tonight you will be off our phone plan, your number will be switched but you can keep that phone. We will pay for your new plan for the first two years as well. We wish you the best of luck." **_

**

* * *

Taylor just sat there, she didn't get up she just watched them walk out the door and out of her life. They didn't even try to make it work with her they just gave up. Their words kept replaying in her head, the word that stood out the most was ADOPTED. She was adopted, she had two biological parents out there that she had never met. She picked up her cell phone and called her boyfriend after a few rings it went to his voicemail. Tears started to form in her eyes, she felt she had no one to turn to or talk to. Taylor felt her phone vibrating in her hand, she looked down to see that she had one new text message. She opened her phone and a smile formed across her lips as she saw that it was from Jake. Her smile slowly faded as she read his text.**

_I'm sorry but we can't see each other anymore, a baby would ruin my life and my parents said that they would take away my car and trust fund if I continued to see you. I'm sorry, I really am. Good luck in life._

Tears fell from her eyes as she read and reread the text from Jake. She couldn't believe her boyfriend had just left her through a text message. Her life had just changed drastically in a matter of minutes; she knew it would never be the same.

**

* * *

Olivia continued to laugh and scream as Elliot pinned her down to the couch and tickled her. They had been together for about two months but to them it felt like years. Elliot continued to tickle her, and then brought his mouth down to hers. They kissed slow and soft then fast and passionately. Before long they were making love, afterwards they were tangled in each other. They fell asleep in each other's embraces.**

It was around three am, when they woke up to the sound of Elliot's phone going off. It was Kathy.

"**Hello…Sorry Kathy, I caught a case as I was leaving, I didn't have time to call you…I'm on my way home now…Yes I'll take Eli and the twins, see you in a few. Bye."**

"**You have to leave."**

"**Liv, please don't be ma—"**

"**El, I'm not I knew you were married when we started this, I just, I don't know anymore."**

"**Liv, I love you and that's all that matters."**

"**I love you too."**

Elliot pulled Olivia into hug, gave her a kiss goodbye and said that he would see her at work. Olivia walked him to the door and once he was gone, she got in the shower. She stood under the shower head as the water poured down on her, while her own tears ran down her face. She was in love with a married man and she had no idea where they really stood.

* * *

Reviews? What do you think of this? Should I keep it going?


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed for the day. She still had a few hours till she had to be in work, so she started doing her laundry for the week. She found her cell phone buried deep in her purse, it was dead. No wonder, her phone never went off at all. Usually Kathy would have called her at least twice when Elliot never came home. She loved Elliot, but she felt really bad for sleeping with her friend's husband. She and Kathy were never close, until the day she saved Kathy and Eli's lives'. That day had changed everything and they've been best friends since. She really did feel bad but she loved Elliot.

Olivia plugged her phone into the charger and found that she had six missed calls, all from Kathy. It only took Kathy two rings to answer the phone.

"**Liv, where were you last night? I called you quite a few times."**

"**Sorry, I went out with Casey last night after work; I didn't realize my phone had died. What's wrong?"**

"**Elliot, he didn't come home again. He said he caught a case, but if he didn't call you to come in maybe he really didn't. Oh my gosh Liv, do you think he is cheating on me?"**

"**Kathy, he knew I really wanted to go out and have fun last night, he probably just called Fin or John to go with him on the case. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." **

Except _me_, Olivia thought to herself. She didn't know who she was becoming; she shouldn't be able to lie this easy this isn't who she was.

"**If you say so Liv, you wouldn't be able to do me a favor would you?"**

"**Sure, what's up Kathy?"  
**

"**I talked Elliot into going out tonight for dinner to talk, I feel like ever since Eli was born he's been really distant. Eli's already three months old, I feel like I've barely seen him in three months."**

"**Sure, what time are you guys going out?"**

"**Not till seven, but would you be able to come early so I can go out and buy something new to wear?"**

"**Sure, I get out of work at four today, so I should be there by four thirty."**

"**Thank you so much Liv, you're the greatest."**

"**It's no problem, I'll see you later."**

Olivia hung up the phone, started to tidy up her apartment and finish her laundry; she knew today was going to be a very long day.

**

* * *

I**t had been four months since Taylor's parents had left her on her own in the apartment. Her boyfriend, who had promised to be there for her no matter what had also left her alone, to raise a baby by herself. She had no one, except the baby she was going to have in five months. It had been two weeks since the last time she cried herself to sleep, she sat in bed thinking maybe, just maybe she could get thought this. Taylor got up, showered and got ready for the day. Today, she was going for a check-up and then to meet with an adoption agency. She wanted to cover all her options, she really did love her baby but she thought he or she deserved two parents that loved him or her.

She grabbed her purse and keys, shut and locked her door behind her and made her way to the main floor. She grabbed her mail on the way out, then got in her car and drove to the doctor's office.

She found a parking spot almost instantly went through her mail then headed inside. She signed in than sat down reading one of the mommy magazines that were littered around the waiting room. She felt so awkward being there alone, she was surrounded by happy married couples that all looked like they were expecting or at least trying to get pregnant. She hadn't asked for this, this wasn't her life she wasn't prepared to have a baby, she thought to herself.

"**Taylor…Taylor…Taylor Winters."**

"**Sorry, I'm here…I was distracted."**

"**Its okay come on in sweetie."**

Taylor felt embarrassed; she wondered how long it had taken the nurse to get her attention. The nurse led her into one of the examining rooms. She handed her a paper gown to throw on and she said would be back in a few minutes to do her ultrasound. She took her t-shirt and replaced it with the paper gown. She climbed on top of the table and laid back while she waited for the nurse to do her ultrasound. She heard the door open, looked up to see the nurse smiling at her.

"**Okay, sweetie how have you been feeling?"**

"**The morning sickness definitely went away quickly, I feel amazing."**

"**Okay, let's get this ultrasound started."**

The nurse placed the cool gel onto her abdomen then began to move the probe on her abdomen. She pointed to the screen and said **"that's your ba—"**. She stopped in the middle of the sentence, Taylor could sense that something was wrong.

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I'm not sure I'm going to get the doctor."**

A few minutes later, the doctor and nurse entered the room. He casually said hi to her then began the ultrasound. After what felt like a half an hour, but was only five minutes, the doctor looked at her and said,

"**Taylor, I am very sorry but I can't find the baby's heart beat, we have to run a few tests but it looks like you might be miscarrying."**

"**Oh my gosh, are you serious? I have an appointment with the adoption agency today, what am I going to do?"**

"**We are going to start the tests; the nurse will be back in here in a few minutes to start everything."**

"**What happens if I'm miscarrying?"**

"**You can just wait it out or we can perform a D&C to help move it along."**

"**Okay, thank you."**

Taylor laid there on the table feeling scared yet relieved. She felt a wetness between her legs, as she laid there waiting for the nurse to come back. She got up to use the adjoining bathroom in her examining room; she pulled her pants down to see her underwear soaked with blood. She heard the main door open and the nurse say,

"**Taylor, are you still in here?"**

"**I'm in the bathroom, I'm bleeding."**

"**Oh, sweetie you're miscarrying. Let's get you on the bed and I'll go get the doctor."**

The nurse helped her back into the room and onto the table then rushed to get the doctor. The doctor came in right away and asked if she wanted to let the miscarriage take it course or if she wanted a D&C. She decided to go with the operation; she just wanted it over with.

Two hours later, she walked out of the doctor's office, no longer pregnant. She called her parents; her mom answered but didn't care to hear about it. She called the adoption agency to see if it was too late for her to come in, because it was four o'clock and she didn't know what time they closed. They told her it was fine for her to still come in and that they were looking forward to meeting her.

She pulled into the parking lot fifteen minutes later, took the elevator to the second floor and found the door to adoption agency once she stepped off the elevator. She opened the door, signed in and took a seat. The room was empty except for a couple sitting on the opposite side of the room, filling out paper work. A sadness washed over her, that couple could have adopted her baby but she wasn't about to let this situation get the best of her. She was hoping that even though she couldn't help the adoption agency that maybe they could help her.

**

* * *

**Olivia finished her paperwork for the day and started to pack up when she saw Elliot and Fin heading in from being out on the streets all day.

"**Fin, how did you like stealing my partner today?"**

"**I loved it, you know Liv I think Elliot and I have more chemistry. I'm thinking about asking captain about switching our partners."**

Olivia smiled, laughed at him, and said,

"**You really want to deal with that pain in the ass, all the time? Go for it."**

"**Hey, I'm not a pain in the ass."**

Olivia and Fin looked at Elliot, then at each other and laughed. Then Olivia looked back at Elliot as she walked towards the captain's office and said,

"**Yeah you are El, but don't worry because I can handle you."**

Olivia knocked on the Captain's door, he didn't even look up when he said,

"**Come in."**

"**Captain, all my paperwork's done I'm going to head out for the day."**

"**Okay, Olivia see you tomorrow."**

"**Bye."**

She walked out of his office, grabbed her keys from her desk and said bye to the guys while putting her coat on.

"**See you tomorrow," **she said as she walked out of the precinct.

She got on the elevator and went down to the main level, walked out of the building and to her car. She started the car and turned on her favorite music station. She sang to Lady Antebellum's new hit single, "Our Kind of Love" as it blasted through her speakers.

_You get me laughing with those funny faces, you somehow always know just what to say, that's right, Whoa, that's right, what we got is_

_Just like driving on an open highway, Never knowing what we're gonna find, Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up, Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love…_

The song ended as she pulled into Elliot's driveway, she got out of the car and locked the door. The door opened as she reached the top of the walkway. On the other side was a drained looking Kathy.

"**Oh, Olivia thank good you're here I'm going insane," **Kathy said as she handed a crying Eli to Olivia, who was immediately able to calm him with her gentle touch.

"**Kathy grab your purse and go to salon get your hair and nails done then go buy a new dress because we are going to be just fine here. Aren't we, Eli?"**

"**Thanks again so much, Liv."**

"**Dickie, Lizzie, are you guys home?"**

Olivia heard some movement upstairs, and then saw Lizzie coming down the steps.

"**Hey, Olivia! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not excited to see you or anything like that."**

"**I'm watching Eli and you guys tonight, while your parents go out to eat."**

"**It's only four thirty isn't it a little early for dinner?"**

"**Your mom needed a new dress so I'm here early. What do you want for dinner?"**

"**Can you make your pasta with pesto, Cesar salad and garlic bread?"**

"**Will, your brother eat that?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Okay, is there an extra car seat in the house."**

"**Yeah, I'll get it set up in your car."**

Olivia got Eli settled into his car seat, then drove to the closest supermarket. Olivia got out of the car, grabbed Eli in his car seat, and then found a cart. She placed the car seat on the front of the cart, and pushed it into the store. She went around the store and grabbed everything she would need for dinner. She got Italian cookies for Lizzie and apple pie for Dickie and Elliot because she knew how much they loved it. As she walked through the store, she kept getting compliments on what a cute "son" she had. She just smiled and said thank you not wanting to explain that he wasn't her son. Olivia checked out and walked out into the parking lot.

She got Eli's car seat settled in the car, then got the bags of groceries in the trunk and brought the cart back to the cart spot. She climbed into the driver's seat and checked on Eli, who was sleeping peaceful before she back out of the parking spot. She was back at the house in ten minutes. She got Eli, settled in one of his seats while she took out pots and Dickie brought in the groceries.

It was around five thirty when she put the water up for the pasta and was working on the pesto when Elliot got home. He walked into the house and said,

"**whatever, that is it smells delicious," **as he walked to the kitchen.

"**Liv, what are you doing here ?"**

**"You are going out tonight, right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I'm your babysitter."**

"**Oh, Liv you could have said no."**

"**No, I couldn't Kathy would have thought something was up. Plus, I love your kids and I had nothing else to do. Now are you done questioning me so I can make the kids dinner?"**

"**Yeah but I'm not done with you," **Elliot said as he walked up behind her and grabbed her waist.

Olivia tried to ignore him as his hands moved over her body, he started to nimble on her ear then placed a kiss behind her ear and worked his way down her neck. He reached and took the spoon out of Olivia's hand then spun her around to face him. Elliot brought his lips down to hers and started the kiss, then deepened it as Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She felt Elliot's hand go down and started to rub her, he was driving her wild between that and when he stopped and pressed up against her she could feel how hard he was. Kathy couldn't believe what she was seeing, and they were so oblivious to her. She walked away and a cry almost escaped her lips as she heard Olivia moan and call out Elliot's name. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Elliot kissed her once more and said,

"**I love you; I'm going to go get ready for tonight."**

"**I love you too."**

Olivia watched him walk away and smiled to herself.

**

* * *

**Taylor felt nervous yet scared at the same time as she waited for one of the representatives to come and talk to her. An older woman walked in and sat across from her. She smiled at her, it was warm and friendly, Taylor started to feel a bit more comfortable.

"**Okay, so your name is Taylor?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Okay, and I'm right to understand that you want to find a good family for your baby?"**

"**Well, I did but umm."**

"**Oh, sweetie don't worry it's fine to change your mind."**

"**I didn't change my mind, I had a doctor's appointment today, they couldn't find a heartbeat, they were going to run the tests but a few minutes later I started to miscarry."**

By the time, Taylor finished explaining tears were running down her face.

"**I know that I won't be of help to your agency anymore but is there anyway you could help me with something?"**

"**There's a chance, what do you need help with?"**

"**Finding my biological parents, mainly my biological mom. I was adopted, my adoptive parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant; I just want to meet my biological mom. Is there anyway you could help me with that?"**

"**We can try, let me go get you some forms to fill out."**

Taylor smiled graciously and said, **"Thank you."**

**

* * *

**

Okay, so I just really have lots of ideas for this story. So I really hope you all like it. Let me know what you think of it. This is only my second story. I'm still working on the first one, it's not done yet. So for those of you that like that one, don't worry. I didn't forget about it. =]


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all of you who added my story to your story alerts!

* * *

Olivia heard a door close, and then heard,

"**Hey, where is everyone I'm home."**

"**I'm in the kitchen, starting dinner."**

Kathy walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, staring at Eli but didn't dare to touch him as he reached for her.

"**Where is everyone?"**

"**Lizzie is in her room doing homework, Dickie is at football practice, Elliot is getting ready for tonight and Eli looks like he is trying to figure out a way to reach his toes. Isn't that so adorable? Kathy he is such a good baby."**

Kathy smiled and said,

"**Yeah, he is. Well, I'm going to head up stairs to get ready as well. Thanks again Liv for doing this, Elliot and I really need this time together."**

"**Honestly, Kathy it's no problem."**

Olivia watched as Kathy walked away, completely ignoring Eli the whole time. Olivia poured the pasta into the boiling water, put the lid on the pot, and put the finishing touches on the garlic bread before she placed it into the oven. She set the timers for both the pasta and garlic bread, then picked up Eli and went into the living room to feed him.

Olivia sat there, cuddling him on the couch, his little hand reached up as she was feeding him; she put her head down and gave him a little kiss. He was such a good baby, she couldn't understand why Kathy treated him so badly and ignored him all the time. Eli finished his bottle and Olivia was burping him as the first timer went off. She carried him into the kitchen and placed him in his seat on the table. She pulled the garlic bread out of the oven and decided that it could stay in for a few more minutes. She walked over the table and pulled out the chair in front of Eli and began to play with him.

**

* * *

**Taylor sat at the table filling out what answers she did know to the forms they had given her. She smiled graciously at the woman as she handed her the filled out forms.

"**Someone will be in touch with you in the next few days to let you know what is going on or if we found anything out."**

"**Thank you so much for helping me."**

Taylor shook the lady's hand then walked out and got on the elevator.

Taylor climbed into the driver's seat of her suv and turned on her favorite radio station, Taylor Swift's song flooded threw her car speakers. She sang to one of the singer's new songs, Mean,

_Well you can take me down with just one single blow, but you don't know what you don't know._

Someday, I'll be living in a big old city, And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

She pulled into the supermarket parking lot and found a parking spot in the middle. She grabbed a cart and threw her purse in the front of it. She walked through the store putting this and that into the cart. She felt as if their was an abundance of people with kids in the store today, she felt like she was seeing everything she was going to miss. She was trying not to dwell over it and was hoping that the adoption agency would be able to help her. She grabbed everything she thought she would need for the week and headed for the checkout line.

**

* * *

**Elliot checked on Lizzie before going downstairs to see Olivia and Eli. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes just watching Olivia interacting with Eli. Elliot walked up behind her and kissed her on the head. Olivia looked up, smiled at him and said_,_

"**Okay daddy your turn to play with Eli and I'm going to work on dinner."**

Olivia kissed Eli, then got up and walked towards the stove. But before she made it to the stove, Olivia found herself in Elliot's arms.

"**El, stop Kathy's home she can't catch us like this," **Olivia whispered.

They pulled away, Elliot went to play with Eli while Olivia returned to cooking; little did they know that Kathy already knew their secret.

Kathy was trying to keep herself together but she found it hard to especially hearing the laughing going on between Elliot and Olivia. Kathy looked up to see Lizzie in the doorway; she smiled at her and said,

"**Do you need something, Elizabeth?"**

"**Can you help me with my Oceanography project?"**

"**I'm sorry, I'm just too busy, you're fifteen and a freshman in high school, just throw something together or print something out."**

"**Okay."**

Lizzie walked out of her parent's bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"**What's so funny?"**

"**Your brother is trying to grab his toes; he looks like he is getting so frustrated. He's making your father's mad faces."**

"**haha Eli you're so silly."**

"**How's your homework going?"**

"**Liv about my homework—"**

"**You have to do it, no if ands or buts about it."**

"**I know…but could you help me?"**

"**Of course sweetie, after dinner; figure out what you are going to need and if we are going to have to go and get anything."**

Lizzie walked up to Olivia, gave her a hug and said,

"**Thanks Olivia."**

"**No problem sweetie, why don't you get the table set."**

Lizzie was setting the table, while telling her father and Olivia about her day when her mom appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"**Elliot, are you ready to go? It is almost six thirty."**

"**Yeah," **looking at the kids he said,** "be good for Olivia."**

Fifteen minutes after they left, Olivia was running around to find and answer the ringing phone.

"**Hello."**

"**Mom, why aren't you here yet?"**

"**Dickie?"**

"**Yeah, I think Eli is a little young to be calling you."**

"**Dickie, it's Olivia what's going on?"**

He explained to her that it was Kathy's turn for car pool; she was supposed to pick him and some of the other boys up from football practice.

"**Okay, Dickie I'm going to call one of the other moms, I have dinner going I can't leave."**

Olivia found the sheet with the mom's numbers hanging on the fridge. She dialed the first number for a Hannah Wheeler.

"**Hello…"**

"**Hi, is this a Mrs. Wheeler?"**

"**Yes, who is this?"**

"**Hi, my name is Olivia; I'm a family friend of the Stabler's. I'm watching the kids tonight and I didn't know that Kathy had car pool duty; I have dinner going and can't leave the house. Is there anyway you could pick up the boys and I'll get them the next time it's your turn."**

"**Yeah, I can get them don't worry about it."**

"**Thank you so much."**

"**It's no problem."**

Ten minutes later, Dickie came threw the door, dropped his gear in the living room and went into the kitchen.

"**Hey Dickie, dinner is ready we are about to sit down, you hungry?"**

"**Yeah, thanks Liv."**

"**After dinner, we have to run to the craft store for stuff for Lizzie's project, in case you need stuff for school."**

"**Yeah, actually I do. Thanks for taking us Olivia."**

"**It's no problem."**

**

* * *

**Taylor sat bored on the couch looking around her living room, thinking maybe it was time she got some pictures to fill the walls and maybe some projects to keep her busy. She had graduated high school a year and a half early because of her pregnancy, now that she had lost the baby she had nothing to do. Taylor hoped with all her heart that the adoption agency could find her biological mother, and that maybe if her mom met her she would change her mind. She grabbed her keys and purse, and walked out to her car. She put on her favorite station, pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the nearest craft store.

* * *

Lizzie and Dickie cleared the table from dinner and cleaned up while Olivia fed and got Eli ready to go out. Ten minutes later, they were in the car and on their way to the nearest craft store.

"**Do you guys have lists of what you need?"**

"**I do, I'm not sure about Dickie though."**

"**Dickie, do you know what you need?"**

"**Yeah, I made a list too."**

"**Okay, I think we should get some fun stuff to do to, for after we do your projects."**

Olivia pulled into the closest parking spot she could find. The twins got out of the car and wait as Olivia grabbed Eli in his car seat from the car, along with her purse and his diaper bag. Lizzie grabbed a shopping cart as they made their way into the store. Olivia placed Eli's car seat in the front of the cart and took over pushing from Lizzie.

"**Okay, so do you guys want to split up and meet somewhere or do you want to stick together?" **Olivia asked the twins.

"**I can go get my stuff and Lizzie and you can go get hers. I'll find you guys when I'm done."**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yeah, Olivia I'll be fine."**

"**Okay, Lizzie what are you going to need?"**

Lizzie read off her list to Olivia it consisted of paint, Styrofoam, cellophane, glitter and a bunch of other items that she hoped would help her to create a model ocean.

"**Okay, since the paint and Styrofoam isles are across from each other I'll go look at Styrofoam while you pick out paint colors. So meet me in the Styrofoam isle when you're done, does that sound good Lizzie?"**

"**Yeah."**

A few minutes later, Lizzie walked into the isle but she wasn't alone; she was laughing and talking with a girl that looked like she was a few years old than Lizzie.

"**Mom…Mom…MOM!"**

Olivia didn't realize that Lizzie was talking to her; she had never called her mom before because well technically she had a mother and Olivia wasn't it.

"**Oh, sorry what's up sweetie?"**

"**Mom, this is Taylor, Taylor this is my Mom and that's my little brother Eli in the car seat. Taylor did a project like this is high school too. She already graduated; she said she would show me what Styrofoam to use."**

"**Hi, Taylor it's nice to meet you. That's great Lizzie. Have you seen your brother?"**

"**No, he probably hasn't found everything yet."**

"**Oh, looks like someone is getting cranky," **Olivia said to a whiny Eli as she lifted him out of his car seat.

Fifteen minutes later, Dickie had found his way back to Olivia and they were walking up to the check out isle, as Lizzie and Taylor talked following behind. Olivia turned around to Lizzie and said,

"**Sweetie, are you positive you have everything you need for your project?"**

"**Yes," **she nodded.

"**Okay."**

Olivia checked out and waited as Taylor checked out because Lizzie was still talking with her and she didn't think someone that young should be walking out to a dark parking lot this late at night. When Taylor was done, they all walked out into the parking lot together. Olivia made sure she got to her car alright and then got the kids into her car before packing the car with all the bags. Olivia drove away, feeling like she somehow had some kind of connection with the young girl but she just brushed it off because she worked with people all day and was usually able to connect with them very quickly.

**

* * *

**

Taylor drove away, feeling as if she had some sort of connection with Lizzie's mom; wishing her biological mom was like Lizzie's mom. She seemed very down to earth and nice; she would really like those qualities in a mom. Taylor pulled into her regular parking spot, unloading her suv and brought her new purchases up to her apartment. She opened the door to her apartment, put down her bags and purse, and noticed that the light on her answering machine was blinking. She played it; with the hope that it was someone from the adoption agency but it wasn't it was the woman from the job she had interviewed with saying that she had gotten the position. Well, at least now she had a way to keep herself busy during the day.

Taylor grabbed the bags with all the stuff she bought and walked into the kitchen. She laid down some newspaper on the kitchen table and took out the paint and shelves she just bought. She grabbed a paper plate and squirted some paint onto it, she began to paint being careful not to miss a spot. She hoped that by the time she was done she would have some nice looking shelves for her bedroom.

**

* * *

**

Kathy sat across from Elliot, somehow she had thought going out tonight would have been a good idea but he was being so silent and he didn't seem to want to be here.

"**El, what's been wrong with you lately?"**

"**Nothing, Kathy please don't start we are having a nice dinner."**

"**Nice dinner? We've barely said anything to each ot—"**

Elliot put his hand up as he answered his phone he could see the anger in Kathy's eyes, but it was work and he had to answer.

"**Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can."**

"**Sorry, Kathy but I got a case."**

Elliot pulled up into the driveway and let Kathy out, he made sure she got into the house before he drove away. Kathy walked into the house to find Olivia passed out on the couch with Eli sleeping on top of her and Lizzie passed out on her side. Kathy walked quietly into her room and packed a bag. She left a note on the kitchen table saying that she was going to Atlantic City with some friends that she would call when she was on her way back.

It was around twelve o'clock when Elliot got out of work; he pulled into the driveway to see Kathy's car gone and Olivia's still in the driveway. He opened the front door trying to be quiet but ended up tripping over Eli's car seat causing a large crash, followed by Eli's cries. Olivia looked up at the door at Elliot smiled at him, then made sure Lizzie was still asleep.

"**Well, you two are getting back pretty late. I'm assuming you had fun."**

"**What do you mean? Kathy just left you here with them without asking?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Kathy's car is gone."**

"**Oh, I didn't even hear her come in."**

"**Let me go get him to bed, why don't you get Lizzie to bed."**

Olivia turned on the baby monitor, and walked out into the living room and found Elliot standing in the kitchen staring at a piece of paper, he held in his hands.

"**What's that?"**

"**A note from Kathy."**

"**What's it say?"**

"**That she went to AC with her friends, she'll call to let me know when she'll be back."**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Yeah, Liv I really can't stand her. She doesn't care about the kids and I don't love her anymore. I can't stay here and try to make something work, that isn't going to." **Elliot said as he sat down at the table.

Olivia walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfortable him. She didn't know what to say but before she could say anything she found herself in his lap. Elliot's lips were soon on Olivia's and before she knew it she could feel his tongue separating her lips and darting in and out of her mouth teasing her. His tongue soon began to play with hers, as he took the kiss deeper. Olivia could feel Elliot's hands moving up her body under her shirt and then worked them under her bra rubbing her breasts. Olivia broke the kiss and pulled back.

"**El, we can't do this here."**

"**Come on."**

Elliot stood up, picked Olivia up as she wrapped her legs around his waist; they continued to kiss as he walked down the hall and into the guest bedroom. Elliot laid her down onto the bed breaking the kiss to help her take her shirt off. He ran his hands up her back until her reached her bra clasp and unhooked it, freeing her breasts. Olivia reached up and helped Elliot take off his own shirt, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. Their lips met once more, their kiss was passionate. Elliot worked his way down her neck, and chest till her reached her breast. He took one nipple in his mouth at a time and worked on the other one, rubbing it with his thumb; gently teasing her. He then worked his way down to her navel, unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off her revealing her thin black lacy thong.

Elliot found his way back up to Olivia and then begin to kissed once more this time, she flipped him onto his back taking the control. She left a trail of kissed down his neck and chest down to his trousers. She unbuttoned them, slowly un-zippered them then pulled them off in one swift pull. She moved her body on top on his and slipped her hand into his boxers. Olivia could feel him grow and harden under his touch, she heard him moan as she rubbed her hand up and down his length. She moved down, pulled his boxers off, and took him in her mouth. She heard him moaning and calling her name as she was sucking him.

"**Liv, you are killing me."**

Olivia took him deeper into her mouth, sucking him as she reached his tip. A smile came across Olivia's face as she heard him calling her,

"**Olivia…Liv, stop I want to cum in you, with you."**

Olivia moved back up to him kissing him as she rubbed her body over his. Gently teasing him, but she didn't realize that she was driving him wild. Elliot grabbed held onto her as he rolled her onto her back, stopping her teasing. He moved her thong strap and slipped his finger into her, one then two. He could feel how wet she was for him already.

"**El, stop I need you, now. Please don't make me wait."**

Elliot pulled off Olivia's thong, and then moved up to kiss her once more. He positioned himself over her as he went to enter her. She lifted her hips to meet him as he thrustted into her. He started off slow, and then they began moving faster together. Olivia moaned and called out his name his name in pure pleasure.

"**El…El…Elliot. Oh…Oh my god."**

"**Liv, you feel so good."**

Olivia wrapped her legs around him taking him in deeper. Elliot thrusted into her one last time and then they came together. Elliot lowered himself on top of her and kissed her. Olivia broke the kiss, looked up at him and said,

"**El, I love you so much."**

"**I love you too, baby."**

They laid there cuddled up with each other as they felt a ball hit them. They looked towards the door to see a furious Kathy, who screamed

"**I trusted you! Both of you!" **As she stormed out and left, they could hear her car turn and then again heard her as her car sped off.

"**Omg, Elliot I'm so sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to find out."**

Olivia began to cry and move away from Elliot but instead he pulled her closer.

"**Baby, it's okay. I'm glad it happened, I love you and I don't want to be with Kathy anymore. Yeah, it sucks that she had to find out this way, but I'm glad it happened. So don't worry and please don't cry."**

Olivia's cries calmed down, she snuggled into Elliot as he rubbed her back. They fell asleep like that together in each other's arms.

* * *

I hope you liked this update. I want to know what you all think of this story so far, so please leave me so reviews. =]

thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I've been really busy with classes and havent had any time to update but winter/holiday break is coming so hopefully i'll be abe tp update more. =]

* * *

Olivia woke to the warmth of Elliot's arm wrapped around her, holding her close. She smiled when she remembered what had happened the night before, her smile slowly faded when she remembered that Kathy had caught them together in bed. Elliot must have felt her tense because he woke and began massaging her shoulders.

"**Baby, what's wrong?"**

"**El, Kathy walked in on us last night. Don't you remember that? She knows what if she tries to take the kids? That would crush you."**

"**Baby, everything is going to be fine."**

"**How can you be so sure?"**

"**Liv, just trust me everything will be fine."**

"**Okay."**

They made love two more times that morning before falling back to sleep in each other arms. Around six o'clock Olivia woke to Eli's cries over the baby monitor, she went to get up but Elliot pulled her down to the bed and said,

"**I'll get him."**

She smiled and laid back down. She watched as Elliot walked out the room and could then hear him over the baby monitor comforting Eli. She got up and threw on shorts and a tank top then went to lie back down in bed. She looked up at the door to see Elliot in the doorway holding Eli.

"**Come here," **she said as she patted on the bed.

Elliot walked over and sat down beside her on the bed; Olivia reached over and took Eli from his arms then snuggled into Elliot. She they laid there together as a "family", Olivia looked up and said,

"**I love you."**

Elliot leaned down and kissed the top of her head before say I love you back.

"**Daddy, it looks like someone is getting cranky; maybe you should go make him a bottle," **Olivia said looking up at Elliot.

Elliot kissed the top of her head then Eli's and went to go make his bottle. Elliot came back in the room a few minutes later, handed Olivia the bottle and told her he was going to go make breakfast. She smiled as him and said okay. Lizzie walked into the guest room and laid down next to Olivia, who was feeding Eli.

"**Liv, why does my mom hate being around us so much?"**

"**Lizzie, why would you think that? Your mother loves you."**

"**You're around us more then she is. You take the time out to spend with each of us, she never takes the time all you do with Eli; he'll probably grow up thinking you're his mom and that Kathy is the nanny. I'm sorry."**

"**Awee, baby there's nothing to be sorry for."**

"**Yes, there is; I didn't stop her."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**When she came home last night, I was up. I heard her packing her things, I watched with one eye as she walked out the door. I didn't stop her, I didn't want to. She hasn't been a mother to us, you have I wanted to you stay with us."**

"**Awee, sweetie you know no matter where your mother is in your life, whether she is in another state or living in this house with you I will always be here for you."**

"**Thanks Liv."**

"**It's no problem, now how about we go get some of those pancakes I smell your father making."**

* * *

Taylor woke to a ringing phone; she hopped up and ran for it in hopes that it would be the adoption agency. Only it wasn't, it was just a wrong number. Taylor got up, picked out clothes for the day then got in the shower. She walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Taylor found herself driving to her first day at new job at doctor's office a little while later.

Taylor walked into the office and introduced herself to one of the secretaries, Lacey, who showed her around then gave her some paperwork to fill out.

* * *

It had been three months since Kathy had left and there were no signs that she was coming back anytime soon. It had been two months since Olivia had officially moved into the Stabler house and they were all falling into a schedule. Olivia and Elliot would get up in the morning get themselves ready; then Olivia would get the twins up and get Eli ready while Elliot made breakfast. Then once had eaten, Elliot loaded the twins into his car and brought them to school while Olivia took Eli to daycare. Elliot had been promoted, leaving Olivia paired with Fin and Munch unhappy with getting a new partner. But this past week Olivia hadn't been feeling well so Elliot was getting the kids ready for the day and Eli had been staying home with her.

Olivia rolled over to face the door, when she heard it opening; she smiled when she saw Elliot walking in carrying Eli.

"**Hello there you two."**

"**Hey baby, I just took his temperature, it's a little high, he's nose is a little runny and he keeps sneezing. I know you're not feeling well but could you try and get him a doctor's appointment for when I get out of work or if you are feeling up to it sometime during the day?"**

Olivia sat up then reached for Eli and said,

"**Awe my poor baby, come here Eli. Are you not feeling good sweetie? Guess what we are going to get you to the doctor as soon as we can; we do not want to getting any worse, right Daddy?" **Olivia said as she looked up at Elliot.

Elliot bent down and gave them both a kiss on the head before heading to the leaving room to make sure the kids were getting their stuff ready for school.

Olivia laid back down cuddling Eli on top of her. He snuggled into her neck and she could feel his breathing become a nice pace. He had fallen back to sleep, Olivia closed her eyes; she figured she could try and get a little more sleep until Eli decided to get up again.

* * *

Taylor was finally getting into the swing of things at the doctor's office after being there for three months. Her job was pretty simple all she had to do was answer the phone, check people in, and work on the filing and charting. She got off work early enough that she was able to go to school part time at night. After three months of searching, the adoption agency wasn't any closer to finding her birth mother and sometimes Taylor was losing hope but the adoption agency said not to. So she kept believing that one day she would finally meet her birth mother; what she didn't know is that their paths had already crossed once and would more before they officially met as mother and daughter.

Taylor hung up her jacket and pulled the files of the patients the doctor would be seeing today. She grabbed her morning cup of coffee then went to sit down at the front desk, to start answering any calls that might come in and check in patients. Lacey was checking in a patient when the phone started to ring so Taylor reached for it and said,

"**Dr. Anderson's office, how can I help you?...Sure, how old?...Okay…You can bring him in right away…You're welcome…Okay, see you soon."**

"**We have a six month old coming in, slight fever, runny nose and sneezing. It's probably just a little cold but the mother sounded really worried so they are on their way in." **Taylor said to Lacey.

"**Okay, I'm exhausted Taylor want to make a deal?"**

"**Sure, what?"**

"**I'll answer phone, check people in and bring them to their rooms if you do the filing and charting, weight and heights after I bring them to their rooms."**

"**Sure, that's fine."**

"**Thanks, I just really want to try and stay seated as long as a I can."**

"**Lacey, don't worry about it its fine."**

* * *

Olivia hung up the phone and warmed up a bottom for Eli. She sat on the couch cuddling him while she fed him, then got him changed and ready. She placed him between two pillows on her and Elliot's bed, then got herself dressed and ready. She grabbed the diaper bag from the floor, then walked back over to the bed and picked up Eli. She put Eli's jacket, hat and gloves on him, strapped him into his car seat then put her own jacket on. She picked up the car seat holding the precious baby, then grabbed her purse, the diaper bag and her keys before walked out the front door to the car. Olivia got the car seat snapped into the base, then walked around to the driver's side. Before she knew it she was pulling into the parking lot of the doctor's office. She knew it all too well, she had brought Lizzie and Dickie for their yearly check up last month, then Dickie's physical for yet another sport he tried out for and then there was Eli's monthly check ups. Olivia got out of the car grabbed her purse and the diaper bag then walked around to the other side of the car. She lifted the car seat out of the base, and found Eli sleeping quietly. She smiled looking at him; it was such a precious sight.

Olivia walked into the building and the door was the first on the left. She walked in and up to the front desk placing the car seat by her feet. She signed in and paid the co-pay, then picked the car seat back up and walked over to sit down until they called them in. Olivia looked down at Eli as his eyes began to flutter; she started to take off his little gloves and hat. Then lifted him out of the seat and took his jacket off of him. Looking down at the little boy in her arms she smiled and laughed to herself at something Elliot had said to her the other day when she walked in the door with Eli in her arms.

_Jeez, Liv he looks like a little meatball. I don't think you bundled him up good enough._

_Oh my gosh, El are you serious. I knew I should have put more layers on him._

_Liv come here I was kidding. I was just joking around with you, I don't think you could get anymore layers on him if you tried._

Olivia reached into the diaper bag for a spit up cloth and wiped the little boy's face.

"**Eli Stabler."**

"**That's us," **Olivia said standing up putting her purse and the diaper bag into the car seat carrying that on one arm and Eli in the other. Olivia followed the woman into one of the rooms; she said that someone would be in soon to take Eli's height and weight before the doctor came in. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and then it slowly opened. A young girl dressed in scrubs came in and said,

"**I'm here to get Eli's height and weight, why don't you two come out into the hallway and we'll get him on the scale," **looking up Taylor noticed a familiar face, **"You're Lizzie's mom, right?"**

"**Yeah, we met at the craft store a few months back. Did you two go to school together?"**

"**No, she just looked like she was having some trouble deciding so I asked her what she was making."**

"**Well that was very nice of you thank you."**

"**Okay, little guy you've gain a couple pounds since last time weighing in at seventeen pounds and you grew a few inches too, so you are now 24 inches. You can get him dressed again probably best just to put his pants and onesie one, the doctor is probably going to want to listen to his breathing."**

"**Okay thank you."**

Five minutes later, Dr. Anderson walked in and smiled at Olivia and Eli.

"**Okay, Eli what seems to be the problem?"**

Eli just looked up at her with his gummy smile and then sneezed.

"**He's been sneezing like crazy; he has a runny nose and a slight temperature. I wasn't sure if it was anything but I thought better safe then sorry. I bet Kathy didn't bring the first four in all the time like this because she's a nurse and knows what to do. But I'm doing my best ya know."**

"**Olivia, its fine. He probably just has a little cold, I'm going to listen to his breathing, check his nose and ears, then take his temperature. I'll probably just put him on an antibiotic. Do you know if any of the babies he's in daycare with have been sick this week?"**

"**He's been home with me all week, I haven't been feeling well. I've been throwing up all week. Oh my gosh, do you think he got the fever from me? I mean I didn't have fever but whatever I have do you think he has it? I'm such a bad mother, I got my baby sick."**

"**Olivia, calm down. We'll take blood work from you and run it and see what's wrong with you while we do his tests. Did you go to the doctor?"**

"**No, I thought it would just pass."**

"**Okay, so someone will come in and take your blood work. Olivia you're not a bad mother, the Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Richard and Eli couldn't ask for a better mother, you stayed just remember that. You stayed when you were obligated to and she just left them without a second thought."**

Dr. Anderson looked at Eli's nose and ears, checked his breathing, and then took his temperature. She wrote some things down on his chart. She told Olivia she would send someone in to sit with him, so they could do her blood work. Taylor walked in and told her that she was here to stay with Eli. Olivia gave him a kiss then handed him to Taylor.

Olivia walked back into the room a few minutes later to see Eli asleep in Taylor's arms.

"**He drifted to sleep a minute or two ago. He's so precious."**

"**Thank you," **Olivia said lifting Eli out of Taylor's arms and into her own. He stirred a little but just snuggled up to Olivia.

"**Well, I have to get back up to the front desk, I hope everything goes okay. Lizzie has my number, tell her she can call me if she ever needs help with school stuff."**

"**Thank you."**

Twenty minutes later Dr. Anderson walked in the room.

"**Eli just has a little cold, what he has he definitely could not have gotten from you."**

"**Than what's wrong with me?"**

"**Olivia, you're pregnant."**

"**Oh my gosh, are you serious?"**

"**Yeah, you are going to be a mommy."**

Olivia just sat there in shock; she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms then looked back up at the doctor.

"**I can't believe this is happening. I don't know if Elliot is going to be able to handle this, his wife just left and now I'm pregnant. I mean I don't even know what Elliot and I am."**

"**Olivia, everything will be fine. Why don't you get Eli ready to go and I'll have his prescription ready and your prescription for prenatal pills."**

Olivia grabbed her prescriptions on the way out and stopped at the drug store before going home. When she got home she put Eli down for a nap and started to clean. She was making a shopping list, when she heard Eli crying. Olivia got up and went into the nursery to calm him down. She brought him into the kitchen, sat him in his bouncy seat, and got his bottle ready. Olivia picked him back up when it was ready, sat down with him on the couch and fed him. After he finished the bottle he started drifting back off to sleep. She walked over to the computer and sat down with him and was finishing up her Christmas shopping, since there was only a week left till Christmas Eve. Olivia came across a custom shirt website and decided to make an onesie in Eli size that says, _Mommy's Pregnant! _She was going to dress him in it and than ask Elliot to change him before bed. She wasn't quite sure how to tell him and thought that this might be a cute idea.

It was one thirty when Lizzie got home from school and she found Olivia and Eli asleep on the couch. She sat down next to them and Olivia began to stir. She opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."**

"**You didn't I've been asleep for a while now it's okay. You think you could watch your brother for me for a little bit? I have to go get groceries and I didn't want to take him out in the cold."**

"**Yeah that's fine. What are you making for dinner?"**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Can you get one of those rotisserie chickens?"**

"**Yeah, what else?"**

"**Can you make **_bruschetta_**?"**

"**Of course, I'll get some veggies too. Okay, I'll be back in a few."**

"**Okay mom."**

Olivia passed Eli to Lizzie, gave them both a kiss, and then grabbed her jacket, purse and keys before leaving the house. An hour and a half later, Olivia returned to find an unknown car in the driveway. When she walked into the house she found, a woman she thought was gone sitting on her couch with her children. She didn't even stop to ask she just walked into the kitchen with the groceries and called Elliot; it rang once then went to voice mail. She sent him a text

_What the heck is going on Elliot? Is there something you want to tell me?_

_I'm sorry. I'm in a meeting; I'll explain when I get home. Love you_

_

* * *

_

Let me know what you think...do you think I should keep this going? I have a few ideas up my sleeve. And this isnt prewritten, I write as I go so if there's anything you want to see in this let me know and I'll try and work it in. =] i love reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter; hope you all like it.

* * *

Taylor got off of work early enough to grab something to eat before she had to run to class. She pulled into the parking lot of a sub shop and grabbed her wallet from the passenger seat; she didn't bother to grab her phone she knew no one would be calling her. She ordered her sub and went to go grab a soda and chips while she waited for her sub to be made. Taylor thought of Lizzie and how lucky she was to have a mom that cared about her and her brothers so much; she wanted a mom like that.

"**Number 28!"**

"**That's me, thank you."**

She walked over to the register and paid for her stuff then drove over to campus. She ate her sub and chips, put the garbage in the plastic bag and grabbed her books. Taylor walked over to the building and threw her garbage in the trashcan on the way there. She walked into the building and made her way into the classroom. She was kind of surprised to be the first one there since usually she was one of the last ones in class. She opened her book and began to look over the chapter they had started the last begun, eager to try and get ahead on her work load.

* * *

Olivia sat across from Kathy and her children, which were really Kathy's children but had become Olivia's. It killed her to see someone else holding Eli, where was Kathy when he had an ear infection two months ago and was up every two hours. Where was she when Lizzie didn't get invited to the dance by the boy she liked? Or when Dickie didn't make the "a" team for basketball, where was she then? She wasn't there, Olivia was. This was now Olivia's life, and she just realized that she could lose it in only a matter of minutes.

"**Liv, can you take me to my gymnastics class? It's in a half an hour."**

"**Yeah sweetie, why don't you go get your stuff together. Dickie, what time do you need to get to school for basketball practice?"**

"**An hour."**

"**Okay, why don't you go get your stuff together too, I'll drop you off after I drop your sister off at gymnastics."**

"**Okay mom."**

Olivia looked over at Kathy, as Dickie called her mom. Olivia could see how furious Kathy looked and she began giving Olivia the evil eye. Ten minutes later, the twins were ready to leave; they all got their coats on and headed for the door. Olivia heard Eli's cries as she walked towards the door, he was reaching out for her and Kathy couldn't seem to calm him down.

"**Kathy, why don't you let me take him with us? I'll be back in a half an hour, Elliot will be home by then and then we can all talk. Plus, he usually comes with us; he's not used to his routine being messed with."**

"**Fine take him," **Kathy said holding Eli out to Olivia.

"**Thank you."**

Olivia took the little boy and his cries stopped almost the instance he was in her arms. She put his jacket on him then walked out the door to meet the kids in the car. She strapped Eli into his car seat then got in the driver's seat and headed to the gymnastics studio. She pulled into a spot and got out to grab Eli but he was fast asleep in his car seat, she turned to Dickie and said,

"**Can you stay in here with Eli, while I walk Lizzie into gymnastics?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Liv, you know you don't have to walk me in."**

"**I know but I want to and I always do. Come on."**

Olivia watched as Lizzie joined the rest of the girls doing their warm up exercises, as she watched them she thought to herself is this the last time I'm going to be bringing her to gymnastics? She hoped not, she didn't think she could stand to lose Elliot and the kids, they were her world now. Olivia got back in the car and drove to the high school to drop off Dickie. The team was outside doing warm-ups before they did their usual run and then practice.

"**Dickie, same time as usual?"**

"**Yeah, see you later Mom."**

"**See you later, kiddo."**

Olivia signed as she watched him run to meet up with his team. She wasn't even home yet but she had the feeling that once she got there her life was never going to be the same again. Olivia pulled into the driveway and parked her car she turned around to look at Eli and saw one of his little hands reach up, he was awake. She got out of the car and unbuckled Eli for his car seat. Elliot's car was in the driveway in front of Olivia's, she really hoped that Elliot had convinced Kathy to sign the divorce papers as well as signing over her custodial rights. But she had a feeling that he hadn't; Olivia took a deep breath as she walked the last few steps. She reached for the door knob, her heart raced as she turned it.

A tear ran down her face, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't even bothering going in she just slammed the door shut, turned around, and ran to her car holding Eli tight to her body. She strapped him into the car seat and then jumped into the driver's seat. She looked up to see Elliot running out of the house shirtless.

"**Liv please don't leave, it was an accident please…Olivia just let me explain..Baby I love you." **Elliot pleaded.

Olivia pulled out of the driveway blinded by tears and drove to Lizzie's gymnastics studio to watch her practice. She looked on the passenger seat and saw her phone ringing for about the fifth time since she peeled out of the driveway. The caller id on the screen read, _Home._ Ha-ha home, she thought to herself how ironic home is where your family is, home is a place where you can feel safe, home is not a place where you find your boyfriend cheating on you with his wife. She stopped and thought this is what Kathy must have felt like when she walked in on Elliot and I in bed together. Olivia pushed the thoughts from her head, she hit the ignore button and then turned her phone off.

She grabbed the stroller out of the truck and lifted Eli and the car seat from the back seat placing it in the stroller so that it clicked into place. She grabbed her purse and the extra diaper bag she kept in her car, and then pushed the stroller towards the entrance of the gymnastic studio. She wiped the tears from her eyes so Lizzie wouldn't know that anything was wrong. She spotted Lizzie the instance she walked into the studio; she was in mid air about to land a round off back hand spring. She landed the move with ease, did her little pose then walked over to the back of the line. Olivia looked down to make sure Eli was alright, he had the biggest grin on his face as he played with his teething rings; when she looked back up Lizzie was gone. Worry washed over her, but was soon gone when she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"**Mom, you came back to watch."**

"**Of course sweetie, Eli and I didn't want to miss your last practice before the meet."**

"**What about Kathy?"**

"**You're father is handling it."**

Lizzie gave her one more big hug and then ran back to practice with her team. Before Olivia knew it, Lizzie's practice was over and they were on their way to pick up Dickie. Olivia parked in a spot and told Lizzie to call Dickie to let him know that they were there but before she could hit the send button he hopped into the car.

"**Hey guys."**

"**Dickie how was practice?"**

"**It was really good. Mom, can you make your famous steak with garlic mash potatoes for dinner tonight?"**

"**Awe, sweetie I'm sorry I already bought chicken how about I make it tomorrow night," **Olivia said hoping she wasn't making an empty promise.

"**Okay."**

Olivia pulled into the driveway once more and parked behind Elliot's car, Kathy's car was still in the driveway. She felt the tears forming in her eyes and blinked them back. Olivia lifted Eli out of his car seat and walked up the stairs to the door behind the twins. She entered the house behind the twins, clutching Eli to her chest. Olivia took a deep breath as she saw Elliot and Kathy sitting in the living room, she knew there was about to be a big discussion.

"**Mom, can you help me with my homework while you're making dinner?" **Lizzie asked looking Olivia.

"**Lizzie why don't you go your room and start your homework, I'll be there to help you in a little bit; you too Dickie."**

Olivia watched as they walked away and made sure they were in their rooms before she turned to face Elliot and Kathy. As Olivia turned around to face them, she saw Elliot approaching her. He went to wrap his arms around her but she backed up.

"**El, don't. I get it you two are getting back to together, listen I can't do this. I can't handle this right now; I'm going to go put Eli down for his nap. Then I'm going for a drive, I prepared dinner before all you have to do is cook it."**

Olivia walked down the hall to Eli's nursery and laid the little boy down in his crib. She gave him a kiss and said goodbye. Then she went to Lizzie's room and helped her with some of her homework. Lizzie gave her a big hug, to thank her. She went to Dickie's room next, who handed Olivia his homework to check, she told him it looked good. Olivia walked into the room she shared with Elliot next, grabbed a bag and started to throw clothes in it. She looked up as she heard the door close, she saw Elliot in the room.

"**El, please don't. I really can't do this; I knew she would come back and you two would get back together I just didn't want to believe it. Elliot, just don't say anything I need space. I'll call you in a few days."**

She opened the door and walked away without even looking back at him. Olivia walked past Kathy without even looking her way; she closed the front door behind her and threw her bag into her car. She got into the car, and tried to ignore Elliot pleading with her to stay. Olivia's eyes swelled with tears, she kept her eyes on the rearview mirror and blocked out the sound of Elliot yelling to her. She couldn't be in the same house let ago room with him and Kathy not after she had walked in on them making out.

Olivia drove to her apartment; she walked up the four flights of stairs to her apartment and then let herself in. It was pretty empty and very quiet, so quiet she was alone with her own thoughts. She had just walked away from her "family" and the father of her unborn child. She sat on the couch and searched through her purse for the sonogram picture but before she found it she pulled out the onesie she had bought to tell Elliot that they were pregnant.

A sob escaped her lips, and then the tears slowly escaped from her eyes. She broke down, she couldn't help it she had just lost her life.

**

* * *

**It was a little after nine when Taylor, finally got out of her second class. She walked out to her car with a bunch of people from class; they were all talking about the assignment they were just given. Taylor waves goodbye as she climbed into the driver's seat. She turned on her heated seats before she had a chance to blast the heat. She was placing her books on the passenger seat when she saw the red light on her phone blinking; she had a message or something. She clicked one of the buttons on her phone and a message popped onto the screen that said _One Missed Call_. She dialed her voicemail, then punched in the four number password, it said the time and date and then the message played,

_Hi Taylor, this is Linda from the adoption agency. I think I might have some good news for you. I'll be in the office until seven tonight, if you don't get this message till after then give me a call tomorrow morning; I'll be in the office from nine to six or seven. Thank you and have a great night._

Well, it was a little late for Taylor to call her back but she was so excited for tomorrow morning when she was going to make the phone call. Taylor had never completely given up hope but she didn't actually think that they would be able to find her mom. She wondered if she would regret this decision, if her mom wasn't sorry for giving her up. But it was too late to be thinking about that because she assumed in the morning she would be finding out.

* * *

I know some of you probably hate me for that scene with Elliot, Kathy and Olivia but I thought them getting together was a little too easy, don't worry I will make it better, in the next chapter or two. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, I'm working really hard to finish my first story so I can focus on this one, but finals are coming up so I'll be really busy. So I hope to be able to post one more chapter to hold you over a little till im on my winter/xmas break. =]

Please review, I love your reviews. They inspire. =]


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with school but tomorrows my last final and I start my break so hopefully I'll have more time to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Olivia had managed to calm down enough, to get herself off the couch to go to her bedroom to change. As she walked towards her room, she heard the low sound of her phone ringing; it was Lizzie's ring tone.

"**Hello."**

"**Olivia, you need to come back. Where are you? I can't get Eli to calm down and—"**

"**Lizzie, sweetie slow down I can barely understand you you're hysterical and there's too much going on in the background."**

"**Liv, just please get here quick. Kathy left then Dad, I'm here alone with Eli, he keeps pulling on his ear and screaming and I can't wake Dickie."**

"**I'll be right there, sweetie just stay calm."**

As soon as she had gotten back to her apartment, she had gotten right back to the house. She let herself into the house and called out for Lizzie. She heard footsteps running down the hall, soon enough she saw Lizzie running towards her. She felt the girl's arms wrap around her and she could feel the tears building up in her eyes.

"**I'm so glad you are back."**

"**Sweetie, what's going on is Eli alright?"**

"**Mom, please don't be mad."**

"**Sweetie, what's going on?"**

"**I missed you and Daddy left after Kathy left, she didn't even want us, only him."**

"**Awe baby, let me go check on Eli, change his diaper and then we'll go lay down and get comfy. Why don't you go wait for me in my room?"**

Olivia watched as Lizzie went into the room she shared with Elliot, as she herself turned into Eli's room. Olivia looked down at Eli he looked so peaceful, she felt his diaper and smiled realizing it was dry so she wouldn't have to wake him to change him. She leaned over the crib and kissed his head, then walked out of his room and to her own. She laid down next to Lizzie and pulled her into a hug.

"**Sweetie, you need to know that whatever happens between your father and I that I will always be there for you. I love you, Dickie, Eli, Maureen and Kathleen so much nothing will ever keep us apart. You know that right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Okay, good. I never want you to feel like I don't love you because I love you so much. Now how about we try and get some sleep?"**

"**Okay. Mom?"**

"**Yeah, baby."**

"**I love you, thanks for coming back."**

"**I was never not coming back."**

Elliot felt the tears run down his eyes as he heard the woman he loved comforting his daughter. He couldn't help but feel horrible about Olivia walking in on Kathy making a move on him. It wasn't anything that he wanted, but it had happened anyway. He turned the lights off in the living room, and then laid down on the couch to try and get some sleep for the night.

**

* * *

Olivia woke to Eli's cries over the baby monitor. She slowly pulled her arm out from under Lizzie, who stirred but didn't wake. Olivia pulled the covers back over Lizzie, gave her a kiss on the forehead then went to go get Eli. Olivia's soothing touch instantly calmed Eli. She walked into the kitchen with him to heat up a bottle, once it was ready she walked into the living room with him but didn't bother turning on the lights she didn't want to fully wake him. She sat down on the couch but then jumped right back up when she realized she had just sat on Elliot; she didn't know that he had come home that night. She walked into the nursery, sat down in the rocking chair and began to feed Eli. She didn't have to look up to know that Elliot was standing in the doorway watching them.**

"**Olivia, I'm so sorry about what happened before. Kathy made a move on me, I didn't want it to happen."**

"**Look Elliot do we really have to do this right now?"**

"**I don't want you to shut me out."**

Olivia didn't say anything she just continued to feed Eli and looked up to see Elliot walking away. She finished feeding the baby, burped him, and then laid him back down for the night. Walking out into the hall, she could see the light on in the living room. She walked towards the living room and saw Elliot sitting on the couch; she knew he would be. She walked over, sat down next to him and leaned into him.

"**Elliot, I knew that when we started this that you were married and we could never officially be together but then Kathy left, I moved in and started helping out with the kids. I became hopeful that maybe we could be together but then I saw you two together and it felt like my world was ripped out from underneath me. Elliot, I love you and the kids more than anything in this world, I can't bare to lose you guys."**

"**Olivia, part of her plan was to upset you. Kathy dropped off the divorce papers and the custody papers for the kids, she signed them Liv; we don't have to worry about her anymore. It's just us and the kids now, I love you so much and I would never hurt you. I want us to be together for a long time."**

Olivia looked up at Elliot with a growing smile on her face and said,

"**El, I love you so much and I want us to be together for a long time too."**

"**Liv, I love you, promise you'll never leave no matter how hard things get."**

"**I promise."**

Elliot pulled Olivia into his lap; they kissed and then just sat there in each other's arms. They stayed like that asleep until the morning.

**

* * *

Taylor woke up early anxious to call the adoption agency once they opened up for the day. She got up, showered and did the rest of her daily routine. Taylor was running right on time; she grabbed her lunch bag and purse, and then headed out the door. Taylor turned on the coffee pot at work and then started pulling files of the patients for the day. Lately, she felt surrounded by babies since she had her miscarriage but she never that everything that happened in life was supposed to happen and that when she was ready for a family she would have one.**

It was twelve o'clock and time for her lunch break before she knew it. Taylor grabbed her purse and lunch bag and headed to her car. She took her phone out and grabbed her sandwich out of her lunch bag. Taylor dialed the number for adoption agency, her heart raced waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"**Loving Arms Adoption Agency, how can I help you?"**

"**Hi, this is Taylor Winters, Linda called me yesterday she said she had some information for me."**

"**Okay, let me transfer your call."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Hi, Taylor?"**

"**Yes, hi."**

"**Taylor, we think we may have found your birth mother. We are just trying to get in touch with her, we just wanted to make sure that you still want to go through with this."**

"**Yes I do."**

"**Okay, well we just need you to know that even if it is who we think it is, she is not obligated to contact and or meet with you. She gave you up, that was her decision and it is also her decision whether or not you get to know who she is."**

"**Okay, I understand completely. Thank you so much."**

"**You're welcome. I'll call you again in a few days to let you know what is going on."**

"**Bye, thank you."**

Taylor hung up the phone still feeling hopefully, but knowing that things might not work out how she planned them too. She finished to eat and then went back into the office.

**

* * *

Olivia was running into the bathroom for the fourth time today, she was getting really tired of the morning sickness. She rinsed her mouth out, then went back into the living room and picked Eli up out of his bouncer. She sat down on the couch with him for a quick nap, she was exhausted and there would be nothing to do until Elliot and the kids came home. Olivia woke to the sound of walking in the hallway and doors shutting. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Elliot taking off his jacket.**

"**Hi El, how was work?"**

"**It was good, how were things here."**

"**They were great, I love being home with Eli."**

"**That's great, baby. Are you going to come with me and the kids to get a tree?"**

"**No, how about you go with the kids and I'll stay home with Eli. He still has a little cough. So while I'm here I'll get dinner ready and the decorations out for the tree. So when you guys get home we'll eat and then decorate the tree together."**

"**You're perfect, you know that?"**

"**I try."**

Elliot walked over and pulled Olivia and Eli into his arms. He kissed her gently and then said,

"**I love you so much."**

"**I love you too, now go out our tree."**

"**Okay. Lizzie, Dickie come on let's go."**

Lizzie walked over to the couch where Olivia sat with Eli and sat down next to them, while she watched for Dickie to be ready so they could go get there Christmas tree. Five minutes later, Dickie came out of his room and walked into the living room ready to leave. Elliot left with Lizzie and Dickie to get the tree while Olivia sat Eli in his bouncy seat on the kitchen table and started dinner. Before she knew it dinner was ready and Elliot was carrying the tree into the house with Dickie and Lizzie. Olivia picked up Eli, walked into the living room and sat down on the couch cuddling Eli taking in the smell of the pine. It was finally beginning to feel like Christmas, it definitely smelled like it too.

Dinner went by fast and before, they knew it the Christmas tree was almost full. It was a tie between white and colored lights so they put both white and colored lights on along with old style candy garland and homemade popcorn garland. Ornaments from Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie's first Christmas filled the tree, along with ornaments they made when they were little. The newest ornaments also held a special place on the tree. A baby's first Christmas for Eli and an Our First Christmas for Elliot and Olivia but not just for there relationship as a couple but for everyone as a whole together. It was getting late and the twins had already heading to bed, so Olivia handed Eli to Elliot for him to be changed and put to bed while she cleaned up the living room. Elliot walked into Eli's nursery, grabbed a clean diaper and a pair of pajamas. He pulled off Eli's overalls and shirt, underneath he wore an onesie that read, _Mommy's Pregnant! _He felt the tears build up in his eyes as he quickly changed Eli and put him to sleep. Elliot headed to the kitchen to find the love of his life to see if it was true.

Five minutes later, Olivia was standing in front of the sink cleaning the dishes from dinner and the popcorn bowls when she felt Elliot's arm wrap around her waist. He spun her around, kissed her and said,

"**So, is it true."**

Elliot looked at her as he saw tears form in her eyes and run down her cheeks.

"**Baby, don't cry I'm not mad. I'm excited as hell. Are we really pregnant?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Baby, I love you so much; I'm so excited. We're going to have another little one."**

"**I was so worried that you would be mad, I found out yesterday and then I came home to find you with Kathy and I thought I would be raising this baby on mine own. I was scared to death. Just when everything was coming together it felt like it was falling right back apart. I love you and the kids so much; I was so scared I was going to lose you guys."**

"**You'll never be able to get rid of us, come on let's go to bed. I'll finish up the dishes in the morning for you."**

Elliot picked Olivia up, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. They kissed as he walked into their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, then laid down beside her. They continued to kiss slow and soft. They fell asleep intertwined in each other's arms. Christmas was only a few days away and they both already had everything they ever wanted. Olivia secretly couldn't wait till next Christmas when there was one more little Stabler taking up a room in the house and a place in her heart.

* * *

Taylor sat on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate, staring at her artificial tree. It was classy and simple and everything on it was brand new. It was her first Christmas on her own, and looked like it was going to be the worst. She got up pulled out the plug that lit up the lights on the tree, then walked into her bedroom. She set her cup of hot chocolate on the night stand then climbed into bed. She fell asleep hoping that next Christmas would be a lot better and that hopefully she would be with her birth mother. That was her Christmas wish.

* * *

Hope you all like it. =]


	7. Chapter 7

Merry almost Christmas I hope you enjoy. =]

* * *

It was two days before Christmas and Olivia was in the kitchen with Eli making dinner waiting for Elliot to get home from picking up the twins from their holiday parties. She heard the door open and in came the laughter and joy that was always filling the house. Olivia walked into the living room, carrying Eli and saw Elliot coming towards them. He reached out and handed a small paper bag to Olivia.

"**Open it."**

Inside the bag, was an ornament that said forever with the date 12.22 engraved on it.

"**It's beautiful but I don't understand."**

"**Go put it on the tree next to the ornament for our first Christmas as a family."**

Olivia walked over to the tree and was placing the ornament where Elliot had told her too, when she noticed a shining engagement ring in a red box in the tree. She reached for it, and then turned around to look at him but he was behind her on one knee.

"**Olivia Benson, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife. I love you more than anything and I want nothing in this world than to be with you for the rest of my life. I want us to be together forever."**

"**Yes, I love you so much."**

Elliot stood up and they kissed under the mistletoe. Cheers could be heard from Lizzie and Dickie in the background and little Eli was giggling like he knew what had just happened. It looked like this year was turning into the most perfect Christmas yet.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was very short but I wanted to post something before christmas and I thought this would be perfect. I hope everyone enjoys their holidays. I hope you all liked this chapter, I promise next chapter will be longer.

Leave me some review, they inspire. =]


	8. Chapter 8

Happy New Year's Eve. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Christmas Eve and Christmas day had flown by faster than ever this year for the Stabler's. Everyone had gotten exactly what they wanted from the adults to the youngest Stabler. Olivia stood in the kitchen preparing food for that day. She couldn't believe that it was already New Year's Eve, time was flying by but she didn't care because she was exactly where she wanted to be. Things had never felt or been so right for her, she was just soaking everything in but not taking it for granted because she didn't want to lose everything. It was all she had ever wanted.

"**Mom…Mom…MOM!"**

"**Sorry, what's up Lizzie?"**

"**I talked to Taylor. Mom, I feel really bad she was all by herself on Christmas Eve and Christmas. Her parents kicked her out a while ago and she has been on her own ever since. Do you think she could spend today with us because it's New Year's Eve and New Year's with us? I know it's a lot of work but she can drive herself so we wouldn't have to go get her and I could help you with whatever else or whatever extra stuff will have to be done."**

"**Sweetie, don't worry about it. I can do everything; just go give your friend a call. Let her know she is welcome to join us and that she is always welcome here."**

Lizzie walked over to Olivia, gave her a big hug and said,

"**Thank you so much Mom, I love you."**

"**I love you too baby."**

Olivia watched as Lizzie walked back to her bedroom, she was so glad that her children were grateful for everything they had and that they always thought of others.

**

* * *

Taylor had just gotten off the phone with Lizzie and was getting ready for the night. She decided to pack some extra clothes because Lizzie said her parents would most likely insist that she spend the night. So just to be safe she packed an over night bag. She put her bag by the door, grabbed her coat then packed up the apple pie she had made for herself but she would get to share it with others. Taylor was really excited to have somewhere to spend the holiday. She was beginning to miss her "mom's" big holiday parties and spending time with her boyfriend; she was really hoping that her biological mom was going to want to meet her.**

Removing herself from her thoughts, Taylor grabbed her stuff and headed down to the car. Once the car was packed she set out for Lizzie's house following the directions she was given.

* * *

Olivia was changing Eli into his New Year's Eve outfit, when the phone began ringing. She yelled to everyone that she couldn't get to the phone for someone to answer it. It had stopped ringing so hopefully someone had answered it.

Lizzie walked into Eli's room and handed her mom the phone.

"**Mom, it's for you" **she said as she handed over the phone.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi, is this Olivia Benson?"**

"**Yes this is, how can I help you?"**

"**Hi, this is Linda I'm from Loving Arms Adoption Agency. We are obviously not the same adoption agency you used seventeen years ago, but we were able to attain the paperwork from them."**

"**I don't understand."**

"**Miss Benson, I'm calling about the daughter you put up for adoption seventeen years ago."**

"**You must have the wrong person, I'm sorry."**

"**Miss Benson did you or did you not give birth to a baby girl seventeen years ago on May 8****th****?"**

"**I did but my baby was stillborn, she died."**

"**Well from these records, she's alive."**

"**Are you saying that someone else raised my daughter for seventeen years and that my daughter has been alive for all these years?"**

"**Pending a blood and DNA test, yes Miss Benson that is what I'm saying."**

"**Oh my gosh."**

"**So I'm calling you to see if you would like to have the blood and DNA test because I was hired by your daughter to try and locate you. Would you be interested in meeting her?"**

"**Of course."**

"**Okay, I will call you after the new year to set up an appointment."**

"**Thank you."**

Olivia walked out into the living room carrying Eli in one arm and the phone in another. The door bell rang as she reached the phone stand, she walked over to the door and answered; Taylor was standing on the other side. Olivia ushered her in, said her hellos and asked how she was doing. Lizzie walked into the living room just seconds after the door shut, Olivia overwhelmed with thoughts handed Eli to Lizzie and ran for her bedroom. Taylor and Lizzie looked at each other then the bedroom door that had just slammed shut then back at each other again.

"**Is your mom okay Lizzie?"**

"**Yeah, she's fine it's probably just hormones. She's expecting."**

"**Wow, maybe you'll get a sister this time since you have two brothers."**

"**Well actually if my parents have another boy it will be even. I have two older sisters Maureen and Kathleen, Maureen's a junior in college and Kathleen is a freshman. Then there's Dickie, Eli and me. So there are five of us. You'll meet my sisters tonight and my dad they'll all be here. It gets a little crowded but hey its family and we all love each other, ya know?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**How about we sit down and watch some television, I'm sure how long my mom is going to be."**

"**Okay."**

Fifteen minutes later Elliot walked through the door and smiled at his daughter and her friend on the couch with Eli.

"**Hey Lizzie, do you know what time your sisters are coming over?"**

"**I think around 6ish."**

"**Oh, so in two hours or so."**

"**Yep."**

"**Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"**

"**Sorry, Dad this is Taylor. Taylor this is my Dad."**

They said their hi's and how are you's and then Elliot continued his conversation with Lizzie.

"**Well, thank you for watching Eli for your mom. She's been really tired lately but she insisted having a party anyway. Where is your mom anyway? I don't see her in the kitchen."**

"**About twenty minutes ago she handed me Eli and then ran into your bedroom. She hasn't come out since, I figured something was up with her hormones."**

"**That's really nice Lizzie. I'll go check on her, you girls have fun."**

Elliot tapped on the bedroom door before opening it, as he walked into the bedroom he saw a tear stained Olivia sitting on the bed holding her legs to her chest.

"**Baby, what's wrong everything looks perfect out there."**

"**I…I have a dau-daugh-daughter."**

"**Actually, you have three. Baby, is this getting to be too much on you. I was afraid we rushed into this too quick."**

"**No El, everything's fine. I have a daughter; it was before I met you. I was sixteen, my boyfriend and I got pregnant it obviously wasn't planned but I planned on keeping the baby. My mom found out and caused big problems between me and him, so he dumped me. I had everything I need and was so excited when I finally went into labor but everything went bad after that. The baby was born stillborn, part of me dead too. I was upset for months, I couldn't understand. I got a call today from an adoption agency about a daughter I gave up seventeen years ago. Which means my baby wasn't stillborn, how could she have been put up for adoption without my consent?"**

"**I don't know Liv, I'm so sorry. Everything is going to work itself out though. I'm going to be there for you every step of the way."**

"**El, what is she going to think of me. I mean look at us, we have this amazing family and another baby on the way. Is she going to think I didn't want her because that's not true I wanted her so much. I've lost seventeen years."**

"**Come here. Everything will be fine; I'm going to support you no matter what happens. Okay, I love you so much no matter what. Just remember that."**

"**I love you too."**

Suddenly sitting there in Elliot's arms Olivia began to feel better. He always knew the right things to say and how to make her feel better. Olivia went and washed her face, then her and Elliot went out into the living room hand in hand.

* * *

Maureen and Kathleen had arrived a little before six just as they had planned. The night was filled with games and laughter, before anyone realized it midnight had come and they watched the ball drop together as a family. The Stabler kids cheered as they watch their parents kiss at the stroke of midnight, they all smiled knowing that it was the start of a great year to come.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next Chapter: Will Taylor finally meet her birth mother?

I think I'm only going to do maybe two or three more chapters, I'm sure where else to go with this fic. If you have any ideas or if theres anything you would like to see happen let me know.

Please leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been writing this chapter at work for a while but I've been too busy to type it up and then I started school last week which took up more time. But I sat down last night and started typing it up and finished it this morning. So here it is I hope you enjoy it! =]

* * *

The next two days went by fast and Olivia was getting sad that Elliot had to return to work. She had loved having three days to spend with her family without interruptions. She had made an appointment yesterday with Linda for her to go into the office today for the test. So she got herself and Eli ready then headed to the adoption agency.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia was walking up the steps to the adoption agency holding Eli close to her chest, scared about what this visit might reveal.

**

* * *

**Taylor woke to silence, she was used to this from the past seven months but it felt weird after spending three days with Lizzie and her family. There was always something going on it that house. She walked out into the living room to listen to her messages because she was too tired the night before. She had two messages from the girls at work wishing her a happy new year but the third and final message was from Linda at the adoption agency. Tears filled her eyes as she listened to the message.

_Hi Taylor, it's Linda from Loving Arms Adoption Agency. I just wanted to let you know that we were able to reach who we believe is your biological mother and she agreed to a DNA test. So if all goes well we we will call you to set up an appointment to meet her._

**

* * *

**

The nurse that had taken a cheek swab and drawn blood from Olivia re-entered the room and told Olivia that she would bring her back up to Loving Arms Adoption Agency. They talked as they walked to the elevator.

"**The results will take about fifteen minutes, they can make you comfortable in a room if you would like to wait."**

**"Yes, thank you that would be great."**

Olivia followed the nurse back into the adoption agency then into another room and was told to make herself at home. A few minutes later a woman walked into the room and sat across for Olivia.

"**Hi, I'm Linda; I'm the one who called you about you daughter."**

"**Hi, this is really crazy. I don't understand how something like this could happen."**

"**Well, I'll show you the adoption forms, once we get the test results back to confirm it we will look deeper into the situation. We will also have you fill out an information form and set up a date for you to meet her."**

"**Wow, this is all happening so fast."**

"**If you're not ready for this we don't need to do this, you have the right to change your mind."**

"**No, its just I don't want her to think I didn't want her because I really did. But I have five children and another on the way. How is that going to look?"**

"**Just tell her the truth that's all that matters."**

* * *

After leaving the adoption agency with the knowledge that her daughter was indeed alive her thoughts were scattered. She had seen the signature on the sheet, one she knew all too well; her mother had always been against her keeping the baby. She had found a way to get rid of the baby without Olivia ever even knowing and that killed Olivia. She didn't want her little girl to think that she didn't want her now that Olivia had a family but there was no way she could ever leave El and their children. Olivia just hoped that when she met her daughter in two days that she would be very understanding.

She pulled up in front of the prescient, she hadn't really planned on going there but she decided why not do in now that they were already there. Olivia unbuckled Eli's car seat, grabbed it along with her purse and the diaper bag. She climbed the steps to the building the hopped on the elevator to her floor. Less than two seconds after she stepped off the elevator Fin screamed,

"**Baby Girl!"**

"**Hey Fin."**

"**What are you doing here? I thought you were on sick leave."**

"**I am I came in to talk to Cragen. Is Elliot around?"**

"**He just left to grab us lunch."**

"**Okay well can you watch Eli while I talk to Cragen?"**

"**Sure Liv."**

"**Thanks Fin."**

While Olivia was in the Captain's office Elliot walked in to see Fin holding Eli.

"**Don't even tell me Liv left me too."**

"**No and I don't know why she hasn't left you yet but I'm just watching Eli while Liv talks to the Captain."**

Not even a minute after the words left Fin's mouth Cragen screamed.

"**Detective Stabler, my office now!"**

He walked into the office and took a seat beside Olivia.

"**Detective Stabler, are you aware that Detective Benson wants to quit?"**

"**What Liv?"**

"**I want to be home with the kids and I feel like quitting is the only option."**

**"Captain isn't there anything you can do, can't she do paperwork from home or something?"**

"**Well that's what I was thinking but she seemed so set on leaving. By the way when were you two planning on telling me that you guys were engaged and expecting?"**

"**How did you find out?" **Elliot and Olivia said at same time.

"**The ring on her finger for starters and she's glowing, so I just asked and you two basically gave it away."  
**

"**Sorry we didn't tell you sooner Cap, it's just that I was scared you would split Liv and me up. I really didn't want to work with Munch."**

"**Don't let it happen again. Now you might want to get out there Fin looks a little overwhelmed with Eli."**

"**Thanks Cap."**

Elliot walked out behind Olivia, and then sat at his desk as he watched Olivia walk over to relieve Fin of baby duty.

"**Hey did Lizzie talk to you about anything this morning?"**

"**No, is something wrong with her El?"**

"**She thinks you are mad at her, she wanted to have Taylor over tonight for pizza night but she's scared to ask you."**

"**I'll fix things and text her. I better go get everything ready for tonight. Is it going to be another late night?"**

"**I don't think so."**

Olivia got Eli ready to do, kissed Elliot goodbye then headed for the elevator. She got down to the car and sent a text to Lizzie.

_Hey sweetie, daddy told me what you said. I'm not mad at you it was just a bad morning with the morning sickness. I'm going to pick up extra pizza dough and toppings. Why don't you see if Taylor would like to come over? Have a great rest of the day at school. Love you Baby Girl. Xoxo_

* * *

Lizzie was changing back into her school clothes from her gym clothes when she got the text from her mom. She smiled then texted back.

_Thank you Mom I love you too =]_

After texting her mom she sent a text to Taylor.

_Hey Taylor, its pizza night at my house. My mom makes homemade pizza from dough and lets us make our own pizzas, we get to add the sauce and toppings. Anyway it's a pretty fun night, you're welcome to come and hang out and make pizzas._

_Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun. How about I pick you up from school, I can take your brother too so he doesn't have to take the bus._

_Thnx Taylor that would be great see you around two I gtg I got to get to my next class._

* * *

Olivia was in the foodstore with Eli picking up some more toppings for the pizza so they would have enough and a variety, since she wasn't sure what Taylor liked. Olivia smiled to herself she was so proud of her daughter that she wanted to include her new friend in family stuff, since she was on her own. Lost in her own thoughts, Olivia crashed into someone else's cart. Her head looked up ready to give her most heartfelt apology when she noticed it was Kathy and a man.

"**Sorry about that Kathy."**

"**Hey Liv, this is Mark. Mark this is my ex-husband's work partner and by the looks of her left hand his fiancé."**

**"Yeah, well I got to get home and get Eli down for his nap and starting preparing dinner."**

"**Mark why don't you go grab the cold cuts so I can talk to Liv real quick and I'll meet you in the produce section."**

"**K baby."**

"**Listen Liv, I don't know how long you plan on playing Mom to my kids but don't plan on it for much longer because I am going to get them back and then El won't need you anymore."**

Olivia stood there speechless and watched Kathy walk away, scared not knowing what to make of what Kathy said. She finished grabbing the last few things she needed and headed for the checkout line.

* * *

Lizzie, Dickie and Taylor walked into what was usually a loud and active house but was now quiet. They went for the kitchen to get their afterschool snack thinking she might be there but she wasn't.

Down the hall in the nursery Olivia had just gotten Eli settled back down and the house seemed to be growing with noise. Olivia smiled at the thought that her older but younger two were home from school. After double checking that Eli was sound asleep she headed for the kitchen.

"**Hey guys how was school?"**

"**It was good."**

"**Have you guys decided what you want to do for dinner Thursday?"**

"**Tacos and quesadillas would be fun!"**

"**What do you think Dickie?"**

"**That's fine by me, Mom."**

"**Then tacos and quesadillas it is. Taylor you are more than welcome to join us, you are welcome here anytime."**

"**Thanks Mrs. Stabler."**

Olivia smiled at the young girl not wanting to correct her. She wasn't quite yet Mrs. Stabler but she loved the way it sounded.

"**You're welcome anytime sweetie."**

"**Wait what are we doing tomorrow night?"**

"**Well, I'm going to leave you guys the debit card and you can order food. Eli and I start the mommy and me class. It's Wednesday nights, I hope you don't mind; it was the only one that was still open. Okay, why don't you guys go start your homework and I'll get everything ready to make the pizzas."**

Twenty minutes later, Elliot walked in the house to find Olivia and the kids covered in flour and sauce.

"**Looks like someone's having fun."**

"**Hey Daddy!"**

"**Hey Mr. Stabler."**

"**Hey Dad."**

Elliot said his hellos to everyone, walked over to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"**Hey El, you're home really early."**

"**I missed you and the kids, plus it was really slow."**

"**Sorry from the sounds of it Eli just woke up from his nap, I better go get him. Why don't you help the kids out?"**

The kids continued to make the pizzas while Elliot followed Olivia to the nursery. Before she had a chance to pick up Eli she found herself wrapped in Elliot's arms.

"**I love you, Liv."**

"**I love you too, El."**

"**I just want you to know how much I love you and the kids, and I want you to know I think it is absolutely selfless of you to give up something you loved for our family."**

"**El, all I have ever wanted was a family, husband, kids, and the whole nine yards and now that I have it I don't want to lose it. But we really need to later."**

Olivia kissed him then broke away from his arms and went to pick up Eli. She quickly changed him then once his cries softened she walked to the kitchen to join everyone else. Before they knew it, it was getting late. Elliot went and put Eli to bed while Lizzie and Taylor helped Olivia clean up the kitchen.

Before long the kids were all in their rooms and Taylor had arrived safely back at her apartment. Olivia sat in bed patiently waiting for El to come to bed. It wasn't long before she found herself snuggled into the arms of the man she loved, scared and not knowing how to tell him about her run in with Kathy. Elliot could feel Olivia tense up in his arms; he knew something was up after she had told him that they need to talk.

"**Baby what's wrong?"**

"**El, something happened today, I ran into someone we know. I'm really scared."**

"**Liv, what is it you know you can tell me anything; we're in this together."**

"**I ran into Kathy."**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within the week but I can't make any promises.

Next Chapter: Kathy's threat is revealed to Elliot and Olivia finally meets her daughter.

Please leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. I was able to update a lot sooner then I expected. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Elliot sat up as the words of what happened earlier in the day poured out of Olivia's mouth. He could tell how upset she was over the run in with Kathy and he didn't blame her one bit. He pulled her close and wiped her cheeks of the tears that escaped her eyes as she had told him what Kathy said to her. Elliot tried to comfort her as best as he could and he promised to do something about it first thing in the morning.

When Olivia seemed to feel assured that Elliot was going to fix or prevent whatever Kathy had planned on doing, they turned off the lights and laid down for the night. Elliot pulled her close and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Taylor grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen, and then headed into her room to open her mail and watch some television before going to bed. She was so happy to have made such a great friend. She sorted through her mail most of it was junk mail or bills but there was one envelope address to her but had no return address. Curiosity rushed through her body as she ripped the envelope open; the boyish handwriting was warm and familiar. It was from the boy from her past, the first and only boy that had ever held her heart. The first and only boy to _break _her heart_._

_Taylor-_

_I should have tried to contact you sooner; I shouldn't have just let you go like I did. I'm sorry that we ended like we did. I moved out on my own shortly after we broke up. As much as I hate to tell you this, I met someone. We're getting married in a few months. I'm not telling you this to rub it in your face that I've moved on and met someone else. I just want you to know that if you or the baby ever needs anything to call me, my number is still the same. I don't want my son or daughter to think that I just walked out on him or her, I want to be involved. I told Julia, my fiancée, about the pregnancy and she too thinks that I should be involved in the baby's life. I guess I'm just hoping that you'll agree to it and that you won't hold any hard feelings against me after the way I ended things with us. I guess that's all I really have to say. I hope to hear from you soon._

_-Jake_

Tears drenched the piece of paper that was grasped in Taylor's hand. She placed it on the table beside the bed, turned off the lights, climbed under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day seemed to pass by fast; Olivia was busy straightening up the house and ordered some new outfits for Lizzie and some maternity clothes for herself. Before she knew it, Eli was waking up from his nap and the kids had arrived home from school.

Olivia walked into the kitchen clutching Eli to her chest and started to prepare the kids after school snack. Olivia turned around to see Lizzie sitting quietly at the table; she hadn't even heard her enter the kitchen.

"**Hey baby girl, what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing."**

Olivia strapped Eli into his bouncer that was on the kitchen table, and then sat down in the chair next to Lizzie. She put her arm around Lizzie and pulled her close.

"**I know you Elizabeth Stabler and I know when something is wrong and something is wrong. So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to pry it out of you?"**

"**Mom, the winter formal is coming up, I really wanted to go with Ryan Flores and I thought he wanted to go with me too. He's been talking to me a lot then today he asked me if I knew if Jenny had a date to winter formal yet. He said he really liked her. I felt like I was in a Taylor Swift song, how could I be so stupid."**

"**Awe, baby you're stupid. You just have your first crush and usually it's hard to see what's right in front of you because you're blinded by emotions. Sweetie, you're so much better then Ryan Flores and can do so much better then him. Don't worry you'll find a date, we'll get you the cutest dress, and Ryan is going think he was a fool to pass you up."**

"**Thanks mom, I love you."**

"**I love you too baby. You going to be okay, I have mommy and me tonight with Eli. I can stay home with you."**

"**No mom I'll be fine, I'm going to order loads of Chinese food and do my homework."**

"**Okay, where's your brother?" **

"**He went out with some of the juniors from the football team; he said he'd text me if he wanted me to order food for him. I'll call dad before I order too."**

"**Okay, baby girl. I'm going to go change and then get Eli ready. We should be home by eight; I'm leaving early because I have a few stops to make along the way. I'll see you tonight."**

**

* * *

**

It was around eight thirty when Olivia pulled into the driveway behind Elliot's car. She also noticed Taylor's, she smiled thinking maybe they were having a girl's night or something; she really hoped so because that is exactly what she thought her daughter needed. Olivia lifted the car seat from the base, walked up the stairs to the front door, and then let herself in the house. She walked into the nursery, placed the car seat on the floor, and lifted Eli up. Olivia quickly changed him then feed him his bottle before putting him down for the night.

She checked on Dickie who had his eye's attached the television screen playing one of his new video games, and then she went to Lizzie's room. She sat down on the bed beside the girls and was listening to them talk about boys and the bad experiences they had been through so far.

"**How about Friday or Saturday the three of us go to a spa? It will be fun we'll do manicures, pedicures, facials and whatever you want to do."**

"**Okay mom that sounds like fun."**

"**Alright girls, I'm heading to bed don't stay up too much later; Taylor you're welcome to stay the night so you don't have to drive home tonight."**

"**Thank you Mrs. Stabler."**

Olivia quietly shut the door, and then went to check to make sure Eli was sleeping. She opened her bedroom door and could hear the light spray of the shower running in the bathroom. Olivia quickly kicked off her shoes and took off her jeans, shirt and undergarments before climbing into the shower with Elliot.

Elliot smiled at her touch and pulled her close.

"**Hey Liv when did you get home?"**

"**Ten minutes or so ago, I wanted to get Eli down quick, then I checked on the kids, and now I'm checking on you."**

"**Oh you are, are you?"**

"**Yes, I—"**

Elliot stopped her mid sentence with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her closer to her deepening the kiss. Before they knew it, their moans filled the bathroom and the steam that was fogging up the mirrors and shower doors was from them, the water had turned to the colder of the warm side minutes earlier. Elliot had Olivia pushed up against the shower wall, her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. She moaned as he sucked on her neck and thrusted deeper into her.

"**Oh my…oh my…oh my god…El…El..ELLIOT!" **Olivia screamed out in pleasure as the thrusted deeper inside of her.

He thrusted once more, going deeper then he ever had before, they both screamed out in pure pleasure as they came together. Elliot opened the shower door, walked into the bedroom with Olivia still wrapped around him in more ways then one. He laid down on the bed with her on top of him, she stopped him as he went to slowly pull out of her.

"**El, we just stay like this for the night? I love the way it feels when you're inside of me, it's like we are one."**

"**Of course baby, I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

Elliot was woken up around five by the trail of kisses Olivia was leaving on his chest. He placed his hand on her back and started running it up and down her back.

"**I'm sorry El, did I wake you?"**

"**Don't worry, it was a great way to wake up. Nothing's better then waking up and having your fiancé on top of you leaving kisses all over me."**

"**I'm sorry El, I don't know what's wrong with me I've just been really horny lately. Oh god it's embarrassing."**

"**Liv, it's just part of the pregnancy like morning sickness is. Don't worry about it, do you see me complaining? No, because my fiancé is beautiful, sexy, and I can't get enough of her."**

Olivia covered Elliot's mouth with her own, deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue inside. She started trailing kisses along Elliot's body. When she reached his nipples sucked on them before nipping on them. She could tell Elliot was getting turned on because she could feel Elliot hardening inside of her. Olivia moved off of him, releasing him from her for the first time since he entered her the night before. She moved down and took him in her hand. Olivia moved her hand up and down his length as he continued to grow harder. She took him in her mouth; she didn't fully take him in right away. First she sucked on his tip, soft then harder.

Olivia heard Elliot moaning, she continued what she was doing because she loved pleasing him.

"**Liv, please…I need you now."**

Olivia moved up Elliot's body and then places the tip of him at her entrance; she lowered herself a little then moved herself back up, slowly teasing him. He grips her waist enough to gain control but not hard enough to hurt her, he lowers her down onto him. Olivia moves up and down him slow and then faster until he flips her over and takes control. Elliot speeds up his pace when he hears Olivia screams out his name. As he thrusts into her the last time, they both scream out each other's names. Elliot drops down on top of her then slowly pulls out. He moves to her side, then pulls her close into his embrace and whispers,

"**I love you," **before they both fall back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

"**Liv…Liv…Liv baby, wake up."**

"**Hmmm…what time is it?"**

"**A little past seven."**

"**Oh god, why are you here and not driving the twins to school?"**

"**Taylor stayed the night, she's dropping them off since she passes the school on the way home but I thought I should wake you so you could shower before I leave for work. You have that appointment at the adoption agency today right?"**

"**Yeah, it's at twelve. Did you ever get the stuff with Kathy situated?"**

"**Yeah, I filed for a order of protection and we have to go to court to make sure that all her rights are completely terminated for the younger three, which they should be because you already signed the adoption forms for them before Christmas. So that was already filed and dealt with. Baby, everything is going to be okay. Just go get ready and I'll feed Eli."**

"**Have I told you lately how much I love you?"**

"**I love you too baby."**

Olivia jumped into the shower, she had never been so happy in her life. She had great kids, an amazing guy, a baby on the way, and she was meeting the daughter that had been taken from her seventeen years earlier. She just hoped that everything would work out and that he daughter would understand everything that had happened. Olivia dried off then threw on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. She couldn't wait until the new jeans she ordered the day before arrived because the ones she owned were getting tight.

Olivia walked towards the living room but stopped at the end of the hallway and watched Elliot with their youngest child. She watched as he sat on the couch with the baby feeding him and trying to comfort him.

"**I know buddy, I'm not feeding you the right way like your mommy does but she had to shower; so if you could give daddy a break that would be great."**

Elliot was staring down at his little boy but looked up the see what had caught the baby's attention. He looked up to see Olivia standing next to the couch. Elliot should have known he could smell her shampoo but these days everywhere in the house smelt like her, it was such a great and comforting smell. Olivia sat down beside him on the couch and motioned for him to give Eli to her. She cuddled Eli to her chest, he immediately settled down and took the bottle.

"**See that wasn't so bad baby boy, why couldn't you do that for daddy?"**

"**Because he is spoiled and wanted his mommy. I love you Liv, you're so amazing with him, with all the kids really."**

"**I love you too and I love our children. Want to do me a favor since it's almost eight and I have a bunch of errands to run before I go to the adoption agency. Just make some bottles and pack a diaper bag for him."**

It was nine thirty when Olivia was finally getting out of the house. She grabbed her purse and the diaper bad Elliot packed and headed to the car where Elliot was getting Eli settled in the back seat. She opened the driver's door and tossed the two bags onto the passenger's seat, then turned around to find Elliot right behind her. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then said,

"**You'll be fine today, I promise everything is going to go fine stop worrying. I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

Olivia pulled out the driveway waving to Elliot as she watched him get into his own car. She headed towards the closest babies' r us to pick up a few things, with twelve o'clock at the front of her mind.

**

* * *

**

It was eleven thirty and Taylor was running around her room in a robe trying to find the perfect outfit. She wanted her mom to like her and she knew that first impressions were everything but she didn't want it to look like she was trying to hard either. She finally found the perfect outfit skinny jeans, tall black uggs, a short sleeve black t-shirt with a soft pink long sleeve cardigan over it. She was dressed and had her hair done by twelve. She rushed out the door and down to the car she had to be at the adoption agency by twelve thirty.

**

* * *

**

Olivia sat nervously in the waiting room of the adoption agency with Eli in his car seat on the car next to her. A woman walked out and called her name. Olivia got up and followed her into a room. The woman told her to make herself comfortable. The woman explained to her that they had her come in a half an hour earlier before her daughter so they would talk to her daughter for a few minutes and then bring her in; so it would still be a while until they would meet.

Olivia sat down at one side of the table placing Eli in his car seat on the car beside her. She lifted him out of it, took off his jacket, and then placed him back in his car seat. His eyes kept fluttering open and close, she could tell he was sleepy so she hoped he would sleep through this whole meeting. Olivia turned her head as she heard the door knob turn. Linda who she had met the last time walked in and said,

"**Are you ready to meet your daughter?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Okay," **Olivia could tell Linda was motioning to some to come closer, Olivia watched as Taylor walked into the room. Olivia stood in shock as Linda said,

"**Olivia, meet your daughter this is—"**

"**Taylor," **Olivia said cutting Linda off.

"**You two know each other?"**

"**I'm friends with her daughter Lizzie, I can't do this. Can I leave?"**

"**Taylor, please wait let me explain." **

Tears ran down Olivia's face as she saw Taylor head for the door.

"**Why should I stay what is there for you to say? You have the perfect family, you gave me away! Did I not fit in with the rest of you? How did you make the decision to give me away and not one of your other five children? Please tell me what is there for you to explain?"**

Olivia knew Taylor was really upset but she walked over to her, they both had tears running down their faces.

"**Please Taylor, just sit down and let me explain; it's not what you think."**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I really hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think I love feedback.

I know I will not be able to get the next chapter up as quickly as this one went up because of school but hopefully it won't be as long as last time.

This was a pretty big/important chapter, atleast I think it was anyway.

Please leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi guys, I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update, its been a rough few months. I've been sick, they aren't sure what's wrong with me and I go to a specialist next week. I know this update is short, its been hard trying to get back into the swing of things. I think the next update might be set a few weeks or few months later after this chapter occurs. I'm not sure yet, so if you have an input let me know. Again, I'm really sorry I haven't updated.

* * *

After Olivia pleaded with Taylor to stay for her to explain Taylor finally gave in. But Taylor wasn't exactly making it easy on Olivia, and Olivia was worried things wouldn't end well.

"**So what exactly is there to explain about giving me up and keeping your other five children?"**

"**I didn't know you were alive," **Taylor's eyes widen in confused as Olivia began to tell her what happened, **"I got pregnant when I was sixteen, my mother hated my boyfriend and ended up pushing him away from me. I was so excited to have you even though I would be raising you on my own. I had the nursery painted and your crib was together with the bedding I picked out. I wanted you more than anything. When I gave birth the doctor told us you were stillborn, but then Linda called me and said you were alive. So I contacted the doctor I had back when I was pregnant. He seemed confused at why I was asking if he knew that my daughter was alive and not born stillborn. He said 'Yes wasn't that apart of you and your mother's plan? You wanted to give the baby away without guilt so we were to pretend the baby was stillborn and not mention the adoption.' That's when I realized my mother had planned the whole thing; she gave you away without me even knowing. I've beaten myself up for seventeen years, for not eating the best I could or not taking better care of myself when I was pregnant with you. I wanted you so bad it hurt to see mothers with their babies. I gave up on ever having children, I thought you were my only chance and I had lost that."**

Olivia wiping the tears from her face, looked at Taylor to see she was doing the same but it still wasn't going to fix everything right away. Olivia knew Taylor would have more questions and she planned on answering every single one of them.

"**I don't understand you have two daughters older than me, how come your mother didn't get rid of them first and how is that even possible would you have been really young to have them? If you had me at sixteen, none of this makes sense."**

"**After I have this baby, I will technically only have two biologically children. You and this baby."**

"**But what about your other children?"**

"**Twelve years ago I met Elliot; he was my new partner at work. Elliot already had four kids when I met him and he was married. Maureen was nine, Kathleen was seven, and the twins were three. Elliot and I always had feelings for each other but never acted on them because he had four children and a wife. Then six months ago when Eli was born, Elliot almost lost everything. I was in a car accident with his wife, I had to deliver Eli and Kathy almost died. Elliot told me that the whole time all he could think about was his baby and me. He said he knew at that point he didn't love his wife anymore. We started seeing each other, then three months ago his wife found out and Elliot filed for divorce. I adopted his kids and we are engaged."**

"**But Lizzie she acts like you're her mother and always have been, so do the other kids."**

"**I've known them for twelve years, I've never missed a ballet recital, football game, or any other major event they had. Their biological mom was always too busy and asked me to take them. I always felt guilty because I felt like I had a chance to do this with my baby but I didn't take good enough care of her and she died. Taylor you have no idea how happy I was to hear that you might still be alive. I have never stopped thinking about you. I have a box in my closet filled with all the ultrasound pictures, the outfit I wanted to bring you home in and the blanket with your name on it. I wanted you more then anything in this world," **Olivia said to her with tears flowing out of her eyes, **"please let me prove that to you. I don't want to lose you a second time."**

Taylor couldn't stop crying, she knew she had had a great life with her adoptive parents but she now realized all her life she had a biological mother out there hurting because she wasn't with her. Taylor moved her seat over and wrapped her arms around Olivia. They just sat there in the hug until Eli started crying. Olivia looked at Taylor with eyes full of sorry.

"**It's fine, go take care of him. I'm not going anywhere."**

Olivia reached for Eli and picked him up from his car seat. He soon calmed down and laid happily in Olivia's arms.

"**Were your parents at least good to you? I mean how did you find out you were adopted?"**

"**They were very good to me; they were rich and gave me everything I ever wanted, they supported everything I did and wanted to do. Except when I found out I was pregnant, they kicked me out. But it's not as bad as it sounds, well maybe it is but they found me a nice apartment and had everything paid off for two years. When they dropped me off at the apartment they told me about the adoption, they said they were fine with cleaning up my mother's mistakes but not with mine. They thought if they raised me and gave me everything I wanted I wouldn't turn out like you. I had an appointment with the adoption agency, the morning I miscarried. I wanted to know what my options were, I loved my baby but wasn't quite sure what would be best for him or her. But that didn't matter because my baby didn't make it."**

"**Taylor, I am so sorry. I know how hard it is to lose a child. Why don't we go back to my house and talk some more. Lizzie told me you were going to come over for dinner tonight, you are still welcome to. Please don't stop being friends with Lizzie because of this. I want you to be apart of the family, once you are comfortable with the idea of that."**

"**Thank you, I have to run some errands. So how about I meet you there in a hour."**

"**That sounds good. Taylor, I love you and I never wanted to give you up, I always wanted you. I just need you to know that."**

"**I do, thank you."**

Olivia smiled as Taylor put on her jacket then told Olivia she'd see her in a little bit before walking out of the room. Olivia really hoped that Taylor would show up, she couldn't believe what her adoptive parents had done but Olivia planned to make it up to Taylor every way that she could.

* * *

A/N: I hope I still have a few of my readers with me. If there's anything you wanna see in this fic just let me know and I'll try and make it happen. Should the next chapter be a few weeks or months later? Any suggestions? Thank you to all you that have stuck with me. I'm going to try and update a lot more.

Please leave me some review, they inspire. =]


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, guys sorry it took so long for this chapter. I'm really sorry; it's been a tough few months for me. I'm sick and I haven't been feeling well, so I wasn't in the mood to write. I'm trying to write as much as I can on my lunch breaks at work so I can update more before classes start in two weeks. I hope for those of you that are still interested in this story that you enjoy. =]

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Olivia and Taylor had met as mother and daughter. It has been one week since they told the kids. Olivia couldn't believe how supportive everyone was being and she loved them even more for it. Since then Taylor had moved into the guest room and had the stuff from her apartment put into storage. The days seemed to fly by as the nights dragged on waiting for Elliot to get home from work. Olivia had finished doing the dishes and got Eli to bed. She decided to go see how Taylor was adjusting to the move. Olivia knocked on the closed door that was once just a guest room but now it was her daughter's.

"**Come in."**

"**Hi sweetie, I just wanted to come and check on you and talk to you."**

"**Whats up?"**

"**I just thought it might be nice to spend the day together. I have some things to do tomorrow, so maybe Thursday? Maybe a spa day, or we could hang out its really up to you."**

"**Yeah, that sounds great."**

"**Okay, good. There's one more thing I've been thinking about I'm not sure how you would feel about it."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I would like to try and get custody of you. I know you will be legal in a year but I don't know maybe it's silly I just want that little piece of paper legally stating that you're my daughter. I've been talking to Elliot about it and he would like to adopt you. But this is all up to you."**

"**I would really like that Mom."**

Olivia wrapped her arms around Taylor and gave her a big hug as she said,

"**Me too baby, me too."**

* * *

Lizzie laid in bed two doors down the hall from Taylor's room. She had gotten home early from her friend's house and had overheard her mom's conversation with Taylor. She lay there under the covers trying to muffle her cries, she felt like she was losing Olivia all over again.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast everything seemed fine to Olivia until her youngest daughter had spoke.

"**Hey Olivia can you pass me the milk?"**

Olivia sat stunned for a few seconds after hearing Lizzie call her Olivia. It had been a while, since she had heard that. She quickly passed the milk and pretended like nothing was wrong. She watched as Lizzie had walked to the sink and cleaned up her breakfast that headed for school.

Olivia tried to shake off the hurt feelings she had figured it was just a slip. Then she received a text later in the day from Lizzie as she was getting Eli ready for the shopping trip she was supposed to take Lizzie on.

_**Hey Olivia don't worry about dress shopping for the winter formal I'm going with a friend and her mom.**_

_** -Lizzie**_

Olivia stared at the text before she replied.

_**Are you sure sweetie? We had the whole thing planned out.**_

_**-Mom**_

_**Yeah Olivia don't worry about it.**_

_**-Lizzie**_

Olivia broke down into tears. Lizzie was pulling away from her and she had no idea why. Olivia continued to get Eli ready she was too upset to stay in the house. She got him settled in the car then drove to the precinct.

When she got into the office no one was around. So she placed Eli's car seat on El's desk and sat down in his chair. A woman walked in and sat in the desk across from Elliot's; her old desk. A few minutes later Fin walked in and immediately greeted her.

"**Baby girl! We've missed you!"**

"**I know I've missed you guys too, Where's Elliot?"**

"**He went out on a late lunch run for us you want me to text him your usual for him to grab while he's out. You can join us just like old times."**

"**Sure, that sounds good."**

Twenty minutes later they were all eating, laughing and having a good time just like they used to when Olivia worked there. Olivia stayed for another forty-five minutes so she could say hi to Captain Cragen and Munch. When Olivia was ready to go Elliot walked her and Eli out to her car. He snapped the car seat in, then shit the door and turned around towards Olivia.

"**So baby what's wrong?"**

"**I didn't say anything was wrong El. We just wanted to stop by."**

"**No you didn't because it's 3:15. You should be shopping with Lizzie for her dress. So something must have happened."**

"**She called me Olivia this morning at breakfast then later again in a text and told me she didn't need me to go shopping with her that she was going with a friend and her mom. I don't know what I did wrong El but I'm losing her."**

"**It's okay babe, we will talk to her. Go home and rest you need it and so does the baby. I see you there tonight."**

* * *

Olivia got home and saw Taylor sitting on the couch watching tv looking like she was ready to go out.

"**Mom where have you been and where is Lizzie? Aren't we supposed to go for her dress for the dance?"**

"**She decided to go with a friend to look at dresses sorry I forgot to tell you. So Eli and I went to see Elliot at work."**

"**Are you okay? It seemed like you had been waiting forever to take her shopping, you must me upset."**

"**No it's fine, plans change all the time. I need to get Eli down for his nap, I'll be back."**

Olivia was walking back downstairs when she heard the front door shut then Taylor say hi to Lizzie. She heard Taylor yelling at Lizzie for being so insensitive to Olivia and then Lizzie started yelling back at her that Olivia didn't need her because she had her real daughter back.

"**Yeah, that's what I thought Taylor now leave me alone and go back to trying to steal my life and my mom."**

Olivia slid back into Eli's room until Lizzie had gotten into her room then she headed downstairs to start dinner. Three hours later, Elliot was home from work and everyone sat down at the table to eat dinner. Everyone except Lizzie, that is. So Olivia make a plate for her grabbed some silverware and a drink then headed up to Lizzie's room.

"**Knock knock, can I come in?"**

"**Sure, I can't stop you."**

"**I brought you food."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Why are you so mad at me baby? What did I do wrong?"**

"**Nothing Olivia, I just want to be alone."**

"**Then why am I Olivia, now I was never Olivia; I was Liviee and then Mom. What did I do?"**

"**You replaced me. You don't need me now that you have Taylor, you have her to spend time with and take to spas and for mani pedi days. I know was just holding her spot, so stop pretending that you care, I'm going to go live with my Mom, so go spend time with your real daughter. Bye Olivia."**

Olivia left the room in shock and went straight into her own bedroom. She laid down and grabbed her pillow as the tears poured out of her eyes. She was so upset that Lizzie would even think that, that was true. What hurt even more was that Lizzie wanted to go stay with Kathy, unless she was just trying to upset her but she had sounded so set in her ways. Olivia had just found the daughter she thought had died so long ago, she wasn't ready to lose the one she had been taking care of since she became partners with her father.

While in another room right down the hall Lizzie was laying in her own bed clutching her own pillow as her tears poured out of her eyes, trying to muffle her cries. She had only just gotten the mother she always wanted but she was afraid that she was really losing her.

* * *

A/N: So in addition to working more on this story, I'm working on updating Twist of Fate a Private Practice fic I have going. I also got an idea for another SVU fic. I already have one chapter complete for that but before I post it I want to have at least three chapters done for it. Plus a couple more chapters done for this and Twist of Fate. So look out for those updates and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please leave me some reviews, they inspire. =]


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who added my story to your story alerts and thank you to edge15684 for your review. I love hearing from the people reading my stories, so thank you. This chapters short but I think it holds a lot and it would be too much to add more to it.**

* * *

Olivia waited about a half an hour to calm down before she went back into Lizzie's room. She didn't bother knocking before she went in; she just walked in and sat on the bed. She heard Lizzie trying to calm her own cries and through Lizzie's tries she said,

"**Go away Olivia."**

"**I'm not going anywhere, until you come out and let me talk to you."**

Slowly Lizzie came out from under her covers wiping away her tears on her bed sheets. Olivia moved over closer to her and pulled Lizzie into her embrace.

"**Elizabeth Stabler, I have known you since you were three years old. You've had my heart since then, you are crazy to think that another child could ever take your place or even try to replace you. There is only one Lizzie in this world and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."**

"**You're just saying that to try and make me feel better."**

"**No I'm not it's the truth. You are and always will be my little girl. Nothing and I do mean nothing can ever change that. Not even Taylor."**

"**But she's your real daughter and I'm not."**

"**Oh baby, I wish I could have given birth to you myself but then I think things would be different. You are my daughter in every way that matters; you will always be my daughter. I'm so sorry that you think I was replacing you because I could never ever in a million years do that. How about you find something you really want or something you really want to do and we will do it just you and me. How does that sound?"**

"**Thank you, sorry for being so silly about this."**

"**You're welcome and you have no reason to be sorry you were scared. Just next time you get scared please don't shut me out come talk to me, okay?"**

"**I will. I love you Mom."**

They sat there on the bed just a little bit longer Lizzie was holding onto Olivia as if she was going to disappear at any moment. Olivia rubbed her back and then whispered,

"**I love you baby girl. How about we go and join the rest of the family and eat?"**

"**Okay."**

So together they walked back into the kitchen and sat down with the rest of the family. Elliot caught Olivia's eyes and mouthed,

"_Is everything alright?"_

She mouthed back,

"_Perfect."_

Olivia knew life was going to be hard trying to make their family work but it was all worth it for all the little moments like this.

* * *

After Olivia finished cleaning up after dinner, she went to go check on the kids. Eli was in the bathroom with Elliot getting his nightly bath. Boy could she hear the mess they were making, she was not looking forward to seeing what the bathroom looked like when they got done. She checked on Dickie first who had just finished his homework and was playing some videos games before he went to bed. Next she checked on Taylor who was checking her email and talking to friends online. Last she went to check on Lizzie.

"**Hey baby girl can I come in?"**

"**Yeah, sorry about early."**

"**It's fine, I just want you to know you can always come to me. So did you have fun shopping today? Did you find a dress you liked?"**

"**No, it wasn't the same without you. Will you still take me dress shopping?"**

"**Of course I will."**

"**Thank you Mom, I love you."**

"**I love you too baby, now get some rest I'll see you in the morning."**

Olivia left Lizzie's room they headed to the nursery, she kissed the sleeping little boy. As she stood there beside his crib she felt arms wrapped around her middle. She felt Elliot's lips on her neck kissed up her chin then he turned her around.

"**I love you so much Olivia Benson."**

"**I love you too Elliot Stabler."**

"**Let's go to bed."**

"**Okay."**

Elliot quickly picked her up then headed to their bedroom and shut the door behind them. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay yes I know this chapter was very short a lot shorter than my normal chapters but I didn't want to add anything else in with this. The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow or thursday.**

_Please leave me some review, they inspire. =]_


End file.
